Dragon Ball X (Anime Edition!)
by DrCr0ss0ver
Summary: After the ToP, a rift formed beyond the edges of the universe, one linking the timeline of STH and DBS. Now, a young Mobian with newfound strength, will seek the strongest within the universe to guide him to becoming stronger. What he doesn't realize, is that a deity has awoken because of his travels, but will he be strong enough to challenge a God?
1. Chapter 1: A Beginning and an End

This is the official starter of the new crossover(s) series which will be dubbed "the Precursors of Time"

Btw, this has no specific area of time on the Sonic the Hedgehog side (has a general comic feel, but has also all experiences of enemies before) and has a general my take of the universe, but for Dragon Ball Super, it's after the tournament of power.

Now, please enjoy the starter episode and share some juicy feedback!

ALSO! YES! I KNOW this is Chaos and Destruction, but I felt as if DBX was a far better name, plus a fresh start was okay since I haven't gotten far into the making of this story.

* * *

Many know of the stories of freedom that escalated in harsh battles all through the lands of Mobius Of the brave soul of Sonic the Hedgehog and his clashes with the likes of Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. How Sonic met his companions and joined up in a resistance to take on Eggman's forces. The destruction of the first Council of Acorns, and the numerous sacrifices along the way.

However, none know of the tales that haunt the past before Sonic's rise. Before Eggman's takeover and overthrow of the Council. To understand this, let's rewind the clock.

Long ago, before the time of the legendary Blue Blur and far away from the once Robotropolis and Knothole, was an island called Sapphire Shores. Barely any Mobians outside the Island's shores knew, and if they did, were sworn under oath to keep it secret. The reason was of the powers, culture, and technology these Mobians had were far too advanced. The leaders of their past sworn to keep their technologies secret and to eradicate any who dared threaten or expose their space. The inhabitants within held powers of chaos, ki, magic, and many other energy pools. So much that if an outsider who sees this escapes, if could be far too late to save anyone from power hungry Mobians. This Mobian culture also held a powerful, yet ancient legend. It spoke about a child, born into a wealthy, yet hopeful family, who will restore peace to the planet with god like powers and travel through planes of existence to restore balance to all. The people there held peace for many generations, but like all good things, it must come to an end at some point of time.

Within the ending days of that time, there was once a family of Mobian wolves who had a child. The husband of the family, Praxis, rushed his wife, Malina, to the hospital. There upon the family, a child was born. The task was difficult, but everything was ensured that the child was good. As the birth procedure came to an end, the nurses wrapped up the baby into a cloth and gently gave the crying infant to the mother.

"He's beautiful…" Malina smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, he is," Praxis agreed as he smiled down upon them. He then raised an eyebrow, "what should we call him? I know he had a long discussion about this earlier, but…"

"I think we should call him, something simple… like," she paused while glancing down at the infant, "Tyler".

The father took a moment to think about it, then nodded, "that is a good name," a thought came into his mind, "why that name? No offense, it's great! I'm just a little confused," he said as he laughed embarrassingly.

"Well, I don't think we should call him anything from your line, a lot of names feel… off about their character. Let's just keep his name simple," Malina pointed out, but giggled at his embarrassment. Then, a knock came from the door. A nearby nurse went to open the door. Upon doing so revealed a red-orange fox wearing a doctor's uniform, smiling as he walked in.

"Good evening, and congratulations on your delivery," the doctor smiled as he said that.

"Thank you," Malina said, sounding suddenly exhausted.

"As standard protocol, I must take the child for examination and power readings. Y'know, to watch out for the 'Legend of the Chosen Warrior'," the doctor put into quotation marks and made a voice out of it. They all had a chuckle over it. By this time, the baby had fallen asleep. Gently, a nurse took the baby and quietly walked up next to the doctor.

"Let us proceed!" The doctor said and the two were off to the examination room. Praxis and Malina watched as the door closed behind the two employees.

"Think our baby is the one?" Praxis asked as he kneeled next to Malina's bed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What? He can't be! The legend says the warrior will come to a wealthy and hopeful family, one of acceptance! We're nowhere near wealthy!" Malina exclaimed in a somewhat tired voice.

"Yeah…" Praxis looked away for a moment before returning his gaze to her, "you should rest, I'll wake you up if anything happens."

"Are you sure?" She said as a yawn escaped her muzzle.

"You need it and honestly so do I, but you more than me," he said with a laugh. She nodded and leaned back on the bed, closing her eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

_With the doctor and nurse…_

The duo had made it to the examination room, where there was nobody in surprisingly. The doctor assumed they were at sub-station B, as that was a little better in terms of conditions. The one they were at was good, but station B was overall better. The two got to work as they placed the baby down on a bed, and began the examination. After about a couple hours, the duo were happy to see the baby was healthy, but now came the moment. They had to determine the infant's power level. Within this culture, the doctors had a goal to determine if a newborn child was the 'Chosen Warrior', by looking at their power level. Similar to how the saiyans ran their classification system, there were three different power levels for the three classes of people they could be. Power readings of 200-499 were a low tier among this culture, as they had somewhat basic jobs and lives. 500-649 were a mid tier as they could focus on something more adventurous within their lives. 650-800 was the highest recorded and made for great soldiers and priests. There was no discrimination between each tiers as it was not set up into 'classes', as everyone within the island were seen as equal. As the doctor grabbed a data pad that was able to discover the baby's power, a surge of electricity was seen on the top of the pad. The doctor jumped back in surprise, but remembered that it was a sign to update the device. He laughed as he checked the update bar, but there were no updates available. He assumed it was a bug fix and moved on to examine the wolf cub. A green beam of light emerged from a lens at the top of the device, covering and passing through the baby. The cub was still asleep, so they didn't have to worry about keeping it still. A few minutes of scanning later, a blue light came from the screen.

"Scan complete! Process power level… processing… Processing complete!" The tablet spoke with a robotic voice. The two looked onto the screen as numbers began to take form on the pad. When the numbers showed up, both stared in complete shock.

"My god…" was all the doctor could muster as he stared.

* * *

Both of the newly titled parents slept within the hospital, with Praxis sleeping in an uncomfortable position in a nearby chair. He was startled when the door opened back up. His sleepy eyes caught sight of the doctor and nurse walked into the room.

"Ugh! Ah! Doctor!" Praxis jumped onto his feet, a little wobbly as he stood up. He leaned on the wall to keep himself stable. Praxis became more awake and alert the longer he stood up, "so, have you completed your scans yet?"

"We have," the doctor replied with a small nod, "and you should probably wake up your wife; she might want to hear this." Praxis nodded and walked over to his wife's side, the beeping from nearby machines growing. He still felt a little wobbly, but he managed. He gently tapped his wife on her shoulder.

"Hey, wake up. Doctor's back," Praxis whispered. Malina groaned as she opened her eyes.

"Mhmm, wha..?- Oh, doctor!" She opened her eyes as she tried to sit up comfortably, but couldn't.

"Save your strength, we have news to tell," the doctor told the wife as she slumped back into the bed, rather uncomfortably. The doctor took a deep breath and began to speak. "Yes, we have completed the medical examinations and the power scaling. First for the medical examinations: I am happy to report that your baby is healthy as anything!"

Both parents shot up with happiness, literally for Praxis. The sound of Praxis' boot landing on the ground created a loud, echoing thud. '_At least this is ground level,'_ the doctor remarked in his head, somewhat in relief.

"How about the power measurement! What is his power level like?!" Praxis jumped in eagerness.

The moment Praxis mention 'power scaling and measuring', the doctor's smile faded and the nurse looked away slightly. Praxis immediately noticed this and dropped everything. The doctor sighed as he continued with his monologue, "well… you know the whole classification on power levels, right?"

Malina tilted her head in confusion, "yes, why? Is something wrong!?" She began to panic as her increased heartbeat began to pick up on a nearby machine.

The doctor instantly waved his hands in defense, "no no no! Nothing terrible, but…" he paused as he gave a growl-like sigh, "you might wanna brace yourselves…" he gave the pad upside down to Praxis so the screen of the device was facing downward. Praxis then hoisted himself to be next to Malina so she can see it. He held the tablet close and in front of his wife, but also in a position so he can see it clearly, too. Taking a deep breath, he flipped over the device. They both stared in shock at the number that was presented before them.

"T-This… this CAN'T be right!" Malina exclaimed in terror.

"A base power level of only 9?! There's no way!" Praxis tried to deny the fact.

"I'm afraid so. We ran the same test over and over again, about 6 times, and the results were the same," the doctor said sadly. Malina looked as if she was gonna cry, but Praxis did everything to remain calm.

"W-What do we do?" Praxis asked, with an exression saying he was willing to keep his child healthy.

"Bring your son back for regular testing and examinations. We need to make sure… whatever this is… doesn't spread to his offspring, or worse, to you, if this is indeed a sickness," The doctor responded with a serious answer. Both parents were completely stunned, but nodded determinedly. They knew what they had to do to keep their son healthy and out of harm's way, but little did they know, danger will lurk around the boy in the coming couple of years and beyond...

* * *

_The Doctor's office, a little later…_

"This is ludicrous! It makes no sense!" The doctor shouted as he slumped back into his chair. He placed the tablet on the table, a small bang echoed in his office. His foxy tail flopped next to his side. He growled as he placed a paw on his face and pulled it down, _'If only my brother was here. He's intelligent! He would know how to solve this, but he had to take the oath and leave… ugh…'_

A knock came from his office door, as a woman's voice echoed in the room. "Umm… Dr. Prower? May I enter?"

"Yes," he said tiredly. The door opened slightly to reveal the nurse who had helped him out previously with what he was stressed out. The nurse, who was a lynx, had two cups of water in her paws. She walked over and placed them on his desk.

"How is your research coming?" She asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Dr. Prower growled, "not well. It doesn't make sense! The only somewhat reasonable possibility is Degeneritus, that disease that takes away power, but even that's impossible! It only affects adults at the age of around 25-40. Even then, it's still curable!"

"This is weird," the lynx said.

"Even though I never allow the use of that word… it fits perfectly in this predicament," Dr. Prower sighed as he took a sip of water, only to realize how cold it was.

"Perhaps a nice walk may shed some light on a way to deduce what this is and possibly cure it," the lynx suggested as she hopped up next to him and offered her hand.

Dr. Prower looked confused by her actions, but pondered about her words before chuckling, "yes, that might be better for us all,'' he took her hand and stood up and walked out with the nurse. As the door closed behind them, no one was able to catch a glimpse of the tablet used to measure the cub's power level glitch out, revealing a much larger number before returning to its previous recorded hours ago.

* * *

_**3 years later…**_

_Malina and Praxis' home…_

3 years of struggling to make sure nothing happened to the cub, both parents were exhausted. However, even though the cub wasn't strong, he was incredibly smart. Just barely a year ago, he was able to say full sentences, just not proper ones.

It was the dawn of a new day, Praxis had gotten up early as he was preparing a nice breakfast for his wife and son. He placed the steaming hot food on a tray and tiptoed into the master bedroom, where he saw the young wolf sleeping with his mother. He knew the cub had a nightmare last night, so there weren't any problems with it. In all honesty, the young cub was in such an adorable position next to his mother, it became a sight to behold in his mind.

As soon as he placed his tray on the edge of the bed and was about to wake up his wife, the earth underneath them rumbled. It startled Praxis, but his wife and son did not stir from their slumber. He sighed, that's good, he would hate for the ground to ruin a good surprise. A noise came from outside their house, something's going on outside. Removing the thought of food in his head, Praxis wondered where this noise was coming from and decided to investigate. As he approached a nearby window, the sound grew louder. The earth rumbled slightly again, he could hear the plates clanging from the other room. He looked out the window, but he couldn't see anything, just black. That struck him as odd, it's still afternoon, close to evening, there should still be some sun left. He decided to open the window, but the second he did that, all hell broke loose. Fired erupted from nearby houses as he could barely see red ships flying in the air. The earth rumbled again, this time so hard, it flung him to the ground. Scrambling to the television, he flicked immediately to the news. He caught wind of what the news reporter was saying.

"**-and I repeat! Either stay indoors or evacuate! Sapphire Shores is under attack by Dr. Eggman! All citizens please evacuate as armed forces and warriors defend the area!"** After that, the channel ceased to broadcast.

"What's going on, daddy?" A voice struck his ears. He looked to see his son holding his mother hand, both of them staring at him in confusion.

"Eggman found our island's location and the military is trying to hold them off while we evacuate!" Praxis explained quickly.

Malina gasped, "we need to leave!"

Just then, another channel came up on the television, as an arctic fox appeared on screen, panicking. **"This just in! All civilians and military are being forced to evacuate! The Grand Ministry has issued to initiate Code Z! They will wait 10 minutes before they use the ultimate attack! I repeat-",** the channel cut out again.

Both parents barged through their door, with Malina carrying their son. The trio left their neighborhood as they approached a nearby town, destroyed in some sort of onslaught.

"I think there is an emergency tunnel system underground, so we can leave if Code Z ever happened," Praxis said, taking frequent breaks as he gasped for air, "the tunnel system will lead to a nearby port, where we can hopefully escape the island from."

"Remind me, what is Code Z?!" Malina shouted.

"If all hope goes to hell, the Grand Ministers and high officials will emit a high concentration of Chaos, Ki and magic to effectively destroy the island, its invaders, and its secrets!" Praxis exclaimed, "that's what the 10 minutes are for."

"I wanna go home!" Young Tyler exclaimed.

Malina embraced him so his face would be covered as they ran, "we will once this is over." She knew that was a lie, but anything to keep the cub safe and quiet.

Praxis' face lit up suddenly, "there's the tunnel entrance!" Both were happy to see several people enter the tunnel, at least they knew about it, too. Just as they were about to enter, a scream was heard to their right. Both adults turned to see a goose lying on the ground, with a robot pressing down its robotic foot on her chest. Another robot of the same design standing next to it, with a high caliber rifle in tow. The robot pressuring the goose raised a blaster on its arm, and charged it...

*SHWEW!*. the laser escaped the weapon and drove straight through the goose's skull, killing her instantly. Both parents shrieked as hey watched the murder took place; however, both didn't know that the cub saw everything out of the corner of his eye, and it will haunt him for eternity.

The robots immediately caught wind they were there and gave chase to the pack. "GO, NOW!" Praxis screamed as he fell behind Malina and darted into the tunnel, the robots following them. They ran for what seemed like hours, their legs wanting to give way to weakness, but their hearts refusing to stop pumping.

"T-There's the exit!" Malina shouted as they saw light at the end of the tunnel, they had arrived. Just as they thought they had escaped, one of the robots shot the tunnel roof above, causing it to collapse on top of them. Malina and the cub managed to escaped unharmed, but Praxis was unable to escape. Malina turned back to see rubble blocking her from her husband, but she could see a faint glimpse of her husband through some cracks within the border of boulders.

"PRAXIS!" She screamed as she placed the cub on the ground and tried to claw her way to him, but there was no avail.

"I'm fine!" He shouted, trying to do the same.

"Praxis, the robots!" She pointed behind him. Praxis turned around to see the hues of red eyes coming closer to him. Slowly he faced his wife.

"You have to go! Take Tyler with you, and leave this island at once!" He shouted, hearing the metal stomping behind him

"W-WHAT?! I can't leave you! You'll die!" Malina banged on the rocks, trying to reason with her husband.

Praxis grew tired of her complaining, "DO AS I TELL YOU RIGHT NOW, BEFORE I LOSE WHAT LITTLE SENSE OF REASON I HAVE LEFT!"

Malina jumped back, but slumped back down, he was right… they had to leave. "I love you…"

He glanced back from the corner of his eye. Malinda could see sadness, but his love for her dominated his eyes. "I love you, too". Malina, tears in her eyes, picked up the cub and ran off.

Praxis watched as his wife ran with his son until they were out of sight. He smiled, _'at least they have a chance.' _His smile faded once the robots had shown themselves from the darkness. With a dark glance, he faced the robots with an intimidating stare, but they didn't budge. "Alright you tin cans…" he said as he raised his fists into a fighting stance. At once, his fists glowed with pure hot fire, "time to be smelted again!" He shouted as he charged at the robots. Grunts, screeches, and sounds of metal echoes the tunnel's halls, then just as abruptly as the noises started, they ceased; silence echoing the walls of the tunnels for times to come.

Malina kept running to the port. Fires and smoke echoed around her like a haunting nightmare. Truly, this day was a living hell…

As she ran past brushes and tree limbs, she could see other people running toward the same area as her. She knew she was close to the port. Her nostrils began to pick up the smell of salty seawater instead of the blazing inferno behind her, something she was happy about. She managed to see the port and a couple of ships remaining, she had made it. One was a large cruising ship, and as far as Malina could see, many boarded the large vessel. Not many got onto the smaller boat on the other side of the port. She decided to hop on and wait to see if Praxis would be able to find another way here. As soon as she got to the side of the boat, a guard, who was a dog, approached her.

"I'll take the kid and place him here," the dog said as he slung over his weapon and held out his paws.

"Thank you," she smiled as she held out the pup gently. She gave the pup into the paws of the guard. He gently placed the kid on the deck of the ship, then came back and reached for her. The kid ran and looked over the edge of the boat to see his mother coming aboard.

"Alright, it's your turn!" He said as he reached out to her, but just as she was about to board the boat.

*PHCHEW!* The sound of laser fire echoed from behind her, as a dark red laser penetrated her chest and going straight through her. She howled in pain before slumping into the ground. The guard barely noticed there the shot came from and pulled out his weapon. Looking down the sights of his weapon, he could see the red haze of the robot that took the shot. Gritting his teeth, the guard fired back, obliterating the robot with one shot. Seeing that there was no one on the dock left, at least alive, he returned to the deck of the boat.

"MOMMY!" A scream echoed in his ears. He glanced to his right to see a small young wolf cub run out, desperately trying to reach the fallen mother. Acting on impulse, the dog grabbed him like a hug to prevent him from going back out.

"Hey! Stop! Stop Struggling!" The dog tried to coax the wolf.

"BUT MY MOM!" The kid desperately tried to free himself from the military grip, but failed in any attempt.

"Son," he hoisted the pup in front to where he can see the pup's eyes. The guard could see tears rapidly flowing down his muzzle, the hiccups that echoed his ears. He sighed, "there's nothing we can do for her now."

The pup couldn't accept this and tried to escape once again. Starting to get on his nerves, the dog placed two fingers and pressed down on a part of the pup's neck. He pressed down on a pressure point, not in a harmful way, but enough where the wolf cub fainted. Picking up the kid and glancing back to see if there was anyone else on the doc one more time, he placed the cub on the bench. He looked back at the captain, who had watched the whole ordeal.

"Set a course to the nearest landmass, and hurry!" He shouted. The captain nodded and hurried orders to a nearly sailor. As the ship departed, the guard looked back at the island, then on his arm. A wristwatch on his hand showed the time; 5:47… they should've done it by now. He stared at the slowly disappearing island, waiting for the island's impending doom. He stared at the massive ships that hung over the island like clouds, why would someone try to fight and take over their land. He then noticed the largest ship slowly floating upward, as well as a few others. Were they leaving and this was all apart of something else? Had we won? Why are they-?

As if knowing when to cutting his thoughts off, a large explosion of yellow engulfed everything behind them. The guard even saw several ships caught in the explosion and brought to the ground. Everyone either watched it while embracing their loved ones, or ran to the deck railing to see it with their own eyes. Then,there was the powerful sound wave and overall force. The explosion might have been massive, but is sound was pure hell. The force pushed the boat further then it was while giving it more speed. The guard saw everything on the island was completely destroyed, and the ships were adding to the mess. He hung his head, _'so, this is how it is huh..? no leader, no home… just adrift in the ocean, hoping to find someone who can help up… great.'_ What he was unaware about however, was that a certain young cub had woken up from the explosion, and saw everything.

For a few more hours, the people drifted on the boat until they hit the main continent of Mobius, the heart of the Acorn Kingdom. Upon arriving, everyone was shocked when a young cub was the first to leave the boat on the run. He never stopped, and where he went, he didn't care. All he wanted was to escape and to wait for his parents to come back, but nobody will come for him. As for the people of the island, the inhabitants merges with the natives of the continent, and all known culture of their past lives ceased to exist. Their formalities were completely forgotten. Everything about that ancient civilization that day, ceased to exist. All but the legend... the legend of the chosen warrior...

* * *

_**2 years later…**_

Mobius is plunged into civil war, as the tyrannical Dr. Eggman waged war with the Acorn Kingdom and ultimately destroyed them, all but Princess Sally Acorn. Many cities either evacuated to a much safer location, pledged allegiance to Eggman, or in some cases, neutrality. Within a small city that had not been attacked by Eggman, people feared if they would be harmed by a future attack. Luckily for the inhabitants, a hero resided within their land: Sonic the Hedgehog.

To jump back our young cub, Tyler had a rough 2 years, as he found himself in the city, homeless and all alone, or so he would think...

**Shift change to 1st PoV**

It was always so cold. Even though I have fur, it's always cold, especially in the nights. I always walk around in my small, smelly, torn clothes in hopes people could help me, if my parents could come back and rescue me; to my surprise, everyone in this city was rude or didn't care about anyone's well being. Finding a somewhat nice alleyway nearby a couple of buildings, I managed to make my way into the alleyway, still shivering. Placing myself into the shadows, I covered myself with my arms in hopes of warming myself up. Then, a memory surfaced in my head

_Flashback…._

_I was on the couch in the living room, shivering from the cold I had received from playing outside. A warm blanket surrounded my body as I sat on the couch, slouched and tired. I heard the footsteps of someone approaching. A door nearby opened, as the footsteps became louder. I look up to see mother poking her head from a nearby hallway, looking concerned._

"_Hey, are you okay?" She said in a concerned voice, as any mother would._

"_I… I don't feel great, but somewhat okay," I responded with several nasty coughs. She approached me and sat next to me, still keeping a little bit away from me. _

"_Listen, I need to tell you something," she said in a soft voice._

"_What is it?" I asked, feeling my nose run. She scooted next to me and embraced me in a hug. It was a tight hug, but I had enough room to breath._

"_I want you to know, that wherever, whenever you are, I am here, and I will always be here if you need me. You can always be near me if you ever need me, or want to visit me in the future. I will always be by your side, no matter what. I promise on that. And I promise you can get through this! You are incredibly talented, smart! You have such a strong…" she paused for a small moment, "...will. And I believe you can pull through." _

_I remember sitting there speechless, then a tear rolled down my muzzle. I remember just diving more into her for a longer embracement, her smile as I did so. "Thank you, Mom!" I said in a muffled voice. She smiled as she laughed, patting my head as we hugged on the couch._

_Flashback over…_

I sat there against the wall of the alleyway, with that memory in play. Another tear like the one I had at that time rolled down my cheek. Before I had a chance to cry out, I heard a weird whimper coming from my right, deeper into the shadows. Confused, I looked out to see if I can see anyone. I did see something move, but I wasn't completely sure of what it was.

"Hello?" I called out to the shadows, I heard a slight rustle nearby. I tried again, "I'm a friendly, I won't hurt you!" This time, I could see two eyes staring at me. Something told me that they were skeptical, not hostile. "Come on out, I can't harm you." Then I saw the shadow… of a small red-orange fox. It was a small cub.

"H-Hi…" he said in a quiet, shivering voice.

"Who are you?" I asked the little fox cub. I took a moment to look at his features. He was in bad shape, looked like he was more beaten up than I was. There were blood stains on his fur, looked recently, too. He had bruises everywhere, and cuts as well. Looked like he came out of a hell-hole.

"M-My name is… M-M-Miles," the fox snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, okay. My name is Tyler. What are doing all alone here?" I responded.

"I'm… homeless, looks like you are the same," he said, noting my clothes.

"Touche," I said. He looked confused at what I said, but shrugged it off. Another question popped into my mind, was he in the same boat as I was? "Hey, I have a question for you," he looked at me, I was able to see the pain in his eyes, "how come you are homeless?"

He froze, darting his eyes around nervously, "w-well… my parents… are gone, and I was born with a s-slight defect," he paused as he whipped his tail, or rather, tails out so I could see them, "I was born with two tails and born with an abnormally high IQ. Then my family was attacked…" he stopped as a tear rolled down his face. He looked at my face, "what about you?"

I shuddered as I don't want to remember, but I had to tell him. I sighed, "well… it's… a long story but I'll say it within a shorter context. Basically, Eggman invaded my home island and… killed most of our people, including… my parents," I shed a tear as I said that, pausing as I did so. After a few moments of regaining my composure, I continued, "my leaders blew up the island in hopes to destroy Eggman, but he must of figured that because he left before the explosion engulfed his ship. So that's my story."

"Wow…" was all Miles could say.

I stood up, looking down at the fox, "hey, why don't we try and find some food. I'm sure we can find someone nice to help us."

"A-Are you sure?" He seemed scared.

"Positive," I replied as I gave him my hand. Miles reached for my hand to hold and help him up, but he pulled his back, still skeptical. Finally, he gave me his paw as I helped him up. He gave a very weak smile, but it was there. "Alright, let's go find someone who can help!" I said as we left the alleyway, still close together. He looked around nervously, as if everyone was gonna hurt him. I guess it might be of his twin tails…

After what felt like an hour of walking and asking, we had no positive results, only neutral or negative remarks. I scowled at those who scorned us as they walked away. Just as I thought this was hopeless…

"Well, well, well..?" A dark voice caught our ears. Miles' fur spiked as I could feel him jump. Confused, I turned around to see three people standing behind us, watching us ominously. The smallest of the three, yet around my height, and on the left side of the trio was a cat. He had scars on his eye, making him look intimidating as anything. He right was a mean looking bear, and similar to the cat had numerous scars on his face. The one in the middle was a dark fox, who was wearing fingerless gloves. All wore thug like outfits and were laughing horrifically at us, or at least one of us.

"It's them!" Miles hid behind me.

Turning my head so I could see him, I held a confused look, "who are they?"

"They're…"

"We are the ones who are gonna remove your ugly stain off this world, you disgrace!" The fox shouted as he cracked his knuckles. The others chanted his name, 'Savage! Savage! Savage is Savage!'

"I got who you are… I guess, now what do you want?" I asked in a stern tone.

Savage smirked, then asked to the cat next to him, "who's that let down? Another runt left to die by his parents?" I growled as my fists appeared.

That cat chuckled, "probably."

"Well in any case, the world will be much better without you," he stopped and looked directly at me, "you there. Despite you being with that monstrosity of a Mobian, this doesn't concern you. You can leave with no problem, or stay and die with it." He pointed at me, then at a random direction, as of telling me to scram.

I growled, "no way! I just met him, and his personality is much better than anyone I have met… in a while! There's no way I'll let go of a friend of mine!" I yelled defensively.

Savage shrugged, a smirk on his face still showing proud, "alright, your call. Now," he held a serious glance at me, pulling a pocket knife from his right jacket pocket, "any final word before we send you both straight to hell?" Miles shrieked a little, but for some reason, I never moved. I wasn't able to tell if it was stupidity, or courage, but it never gave ground to them.

"Miles," I said, not looking at him, "run… run as far away as you possibly can. Don't stop and don't look back."

"W-What are y-you doing," Miles looked at me, clearly terrified.

"Buying you time, now RUN!" I shouted as I looked at him from the corner of my eye. He was shaking in fear, I could feel something inside me just snap. I growled and yelled aggressively, "DO AS I SAY RIGHT NOW, MILES! BEFORE I LOSE MY MIND!"

"O-O-Okay!" Miles said, tearing up as he ran, not looking back and eventually out of sight.

Savage growled, "you have a lot of nerve taking away our prey, boy." The cat then extended his claws and the bear equipped some metal knuckles on his wrist. I shuddered at what I had done, but now it's far too late to turn tail.

I got into my best I could fighting stance, "you want me? Come GET ME!" I shouted as we all charged simultaneously.

* * *

Miles never looked back as he ran, tears flowing down his muzzle. He couldn't believe it, a stranger… helping... no, SACRIFICING himself hor his well being? It was unreal. A howl of screams and pain echoed behind him, but kept running until all he could hear was silence, and the birds. He looked back at the edge of the city, stopping as he did so. "Thank you, friend…" was all he could muster, before charging back into a nearby forest.

* * *

_25 minutes later…_

An old tenuki was walking out of a nearby shop. He held flowers in his hand as he walked down the sidewalk. A voice rang from behind him, a female, and very familiar.

"Have a good rest of the evening, Master Teshari!" It was the cashier that rang him up in the store he was leaving.

The tenuki bowed respectfully to the cashier, "thank you, young one." He slowly made his way back to his home, the smell of the flowers illuminating the air around him like the sun. He heard a commotion from up ahead, he looked to see three teenage boys, wearing black, gangster outfits laughing as they strolled next to him, clambering about something, his ears caught the end of it before they walked out of range.

"...ah, and that wolf we beaten up stood no chance! He'll die eventually and no one will miss the disgusting little ba…" just as it appeared, it disappeared. The old tenuki grew concerned as he continued down the sidewalk. A few moments later, something stopped him, a patch of red had stained the ground near an alleyway. They grew heavier and more extensive as he neared the entrance, until he found the source. Lying in a pool of blood, was a torn wolf cub, on his back, and by the looks of it, nearly unconscious, too. Something about the cub was off to him, though. There was something about the boy that struck him as fascinating, one he wanted to explore. There was an aura or something around the cub, he had to know! He just knew there was something within the boy, and he must know. He squatted down gently, as he didn't want to strain himself. And picked up the bruised and battered cub.

"I can feel some potential within you, young one. We shall discover it, together," he said as he wrapped the most cut open areas with a small belt on his clothing. He carried the cub all the way to his home, where a power will soon be revealed to the two of them.

* * *

An end to a civilization, a beginning of a journey, and only the first step to an ultimate goal.

Honestly I'm pumped for the future of this FF and it's series ahead! I hope you will enjoy these next few chapters that are coming ahead!

All feedback is appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2: Master Teshari

Chapter two!

I hope ye will enjoy this! :D

* * *

_Tyler's subconscious..._

Everything felt dark, I couldn't see anything around me. Everything around me was just a… void. I didn't understand, how did I..? Then it hit me, that kid. I remember now, saving that fox… Miles, was it? Yeah, that Miles cub, I remember saving him from those bullies. The images of those events whizzed all around me as I recollected the memories of that time.

Savage… that damn fox… he will pay. He WILL pay!

Then, I felt a shift of energy all around me. Breaking out of my trance, I noticed someone some distance away from me, someone that looked just like… me. No, wait, their fur… was lighter than mine. I looked down at myself, then back at the person in front of me. _'No where near my fur color'._ Then, I notice the person shift a little to their left, revealing someone else in front of him. It was a dragon-like creature, but had a human-like body. It had glowing eyes of hatred. The two stood there for a moment before suddenly charging at each other and their fists raised in the air. Both only took one swing at each other, anand acted as if they passed through each other. They were kneeling on the ground, their fists still showing. Without warning, the dragon fell to the ground, dead, and turned to dust. I heard the wolf in front of me give a sigh of relief, before clenching his stomach. He gave a heavy grunt before turning to dust

as well. Two beings then walked from the shadows, their torsos still covered in the dark, but their legs were visible.

"Are you sure he is the one?" One of them asked.

"Positive, after all, we need another Taskmaster, and he is more than qualified for it," said the other. Soon they vanished, unlike the other two before, they disappeared into the dark instead of turning into dust. Out of nowhere, a barrage of voices blasted all around me. I couldn't comprehend them all, but there were some that I heard that stuck with me.

"**Power comes in response to a need, not a desire."**

"**You can go beyond what you think".**

"**You are meant to become stronger!"**

"**I HAVE RISEN TO A POINT WHERE GODS CAN'T HARM ME!"**

"**Are you sure you can take us back?"**

"**I AM THE DRAGONKING! ALL! WILL! KNEEL! BEFORE ME!"**

"**We can stop this!"**

"**Now, fear the reign, of DARKSPITE!"**

"**I'm sorry, old friend, but today. This ends…"**

As that last voice echoed around my mind, the air around me echoed something. A golden flame then came from the shadows, as a figure walked into my line of sight. His body was completely golden, but his face still hung in the shadows. I knew I couldn't see him, but I knew that one glance from him would make anyone fearful of him. The figure then spoke in a dark voice, "Tyler. It's time… TO WAKE UP!"

* * *

I jolted from an unknown shock as I sat up. My arms and legs flailing about as I panicked. After catching my breath for a few moments and calming down, I noticed everything around me was, wooden. The textures filled up the room I was in. I looked around the area, confused and still sitting up. Looking down, I noticed I was placed into some sort of bed on the floor, it looked ancient, yet felt so modern. Who was willing to rescue… _help_ me?

"I see you're finally awake," a voice made me panic again as I looked around, but saw no one with me.

"Who, what?" I stuttered as confusion made its residence inside of me. After a while, I noticed someone out of the corner of my eye. There was an elder man just meditating near me, how did I not notice him sooner? The old man stood up and walked over to where I was, making me go on the defensive.

"Ah, do not be afraid, young one, I am not here to harm you," he said with a gentle voice. I loosened myself a little as he said that. He smiled, "good, now, would you like some tea?"

"Y-Yeah, I would like that a lot, actually," I responded, still nervous. He smiled as he walked out of the room. As he was gone, I took the time to examine my surroundings. There were a lot of martial art items around, like belts, gis, those sorts of items. I noticed a lot of swords and other weapons, some of which were far out of my reach. Just as I was about to stand and get a closer look on them, the old man returned with two cup of tea. I could feel the warm steam as it came closer.

"Here you are," he said as he gave me a cup of tea, "and are you feeling alright?"

"Thank you," I said as I drank with some eagerness, while still being polite, "and yes, actually… I feel much better than I was before."

"I'm glad to hear that. Now, is it alright that I may be able to ask you some questions?" He asked me.

I perked up, _'I don't want to share anything about me and my past, but this man has done so much for me already… he deserves to know'._ I nodded, "yes, I think you deserve some answers, at least what I can provide. If I may start, who are you? Why did you help me?"

The old tenuki laughed, "ah! How rude of me to speak without introducing myself! I am Master Teshari! The only martial art teacher within this city! As for why I helped you, you were lying unconscious in an alleyway, close to death's doorstep. I simply intervened in that matter and rescued you."

I was confused, but kept my composure, "thank you, sir."

"Now it is my turn to ask questions and you answer them. Who are _you_? And how did end up in a battered state?"

I tensed up a little, "my name is… Tyler, sir. As to why I looked like hell, I was beaten up by a neighborhood gang of bullies. They were going after a little fox cub."

"I see," the tenuki rubbed his chin, "next question: where are you from and where are your parents."

I froze, he could see that. I felt the tears returning to my eyes, "w-well, sir… t-that's a difficult topic to talk about, but-"

"Something happened, didn't it? I can sense the hostilities within you."

"...yes.." was all I can say.

"Tell me about it. If you need to stop, just stop and we can wait for a moment. Do you want another cup of tea before we get started?" He stated. I nodded and he went off to refill my cup of tea. After he came back with a warm kettle and refilled my tea, I gave a long pause before sighing.

"Alright, so it goes like this… I'm from an ancient group of Mobians that lived on an island that almost no one heard about. The people had peaceful lives… until Eggman showed up and terrorized my home. In the end, the island was destroyed… many escaped… but my parents," the tears began to glow like rivers, "d-died in the process." The tenuki sat there as I was crying, he seemed saddened by my story, but didn't express it. He placed his hand upon my shoulder. I looked up to him, with my tear filled eyes, as he looked down on me.

"Curious, I have heard rumors of a place like that far beyond the borders of this place, but I dismissed that as fake, yet here you are now, telling me what I thought was false. Right now, it sounds like to me, you need some guidance, but more importantly, someone you can trust. How would you like to train under me, as my apprentice?" He asked, standing up and giving me his paw. I was in pure shock to what he said. Me. He wanted to take ME under his wing. Nervously, I raised my paw to reach his, but upon getting close to his paw, I retracted mine. He seemed curious as to why I did that, "come now, why so scared?"

"I… don't know," I returned.

"Is it because you don't trust me?" He asked. That made me hurt a little on the inside, because I knew that was it. I closed my eyes and nodded slightly. He just stood there, "listen, I have no desire to harm you. If you wish to leave, I am not offended by that either. It is your call, you must do what's right in your heart." I just sat there, not making a single movement.

The tenuki stared at me for a moment before turning and facing the door, sighing, "I will leave so you can think alone, just call me if you made up your-" right before he left the room, I spoke up.

"I'll join you," I said in a shaky voice. Master Teshari looked down at me, as my eyes were full of tears as I stared back at the old man, "I will accept your offer and be your apprentice."

Master Teshari smiled, "a wise decision, now let's get you a new uniform." He helped me stand up, holding my paw gently. We walked out of the small room that I was kept in to recover. I looked around to see my newfound surroundings. This place was a dojo, a training center; maybe once I learned how to become stronger, I could give Savage and his gang some of their own medicine. We entered a room, filled with many gi's and other martial arts clothes. Master Teshari let go of my paw and opened a closet. "Let's see… I know I had a spare go for a young one like yourself- aha! Here it is!" He turned around, showing me a small, black gi, with an undershirt of the same color. I stared at it, looking into its design and thinking about it. "Tell me," his voice caught my attention, "how do you like the color black?"

We went to a nearby bathroom, where I could change from my old clothes to my newly acquired gi. After a few minutes, I emerged from the bathroom, wearing the new gi. Master Teshari smiled, "Well, what do you think?"

I looked down at myself for a moment, inspecting the new clothes on my body before smiling happily, "I love it!" I ran over and gave Master Teshari a large hug, "thank you so much!" He seemed shocked by that move I played, but after a moment, he smiled and embraced me.

"You are most certainly welcome, young one."

_**For the next 9 years of his life, our young wolf would train under the guidance of Master Teshari. As time went on, Master Teshari noted that the young wolf was immensely talented at picking up every kind of fighting style as he found. He also became adept in the use of swords, sais, and many other blades and close quarters combat weapons. Despite this, he always preferred his fists over anything. If there was one thing that alarmed him about the wolf, it was that the wolf learned so many fighting styles at an astonishing rate. Not even he could master all of them within that short of a time. Master Teshari became more of a believer of what the wolf said each time he mastered a new fighting style.**_

_**When they would not train, sometimes they went to the nearby shops to scour flowers or groceries. Tyler would think this was boring at first, but he would soon learn the power of meditative aromas. By the time Tyler was 11, Master Teshari allowed him to pick up groceries by himself, if he so desired. Tyler humbly accepted this role so his master wouldn't have to. His master did so much for him, it was about time he did the same for his master. **_

_**Of course, there are times when Tyler's shopping spree for Master Teshari had its downfalls. Sometimes, Savage and his now growing gang would attack the wolf for no reason. While Tyler was able to fend for himself at times, he was never able to beat Savage or his top men. He would usually return to Master Teshari's home battered and broken, sometimes a couple times a week. Master Teshari had offered to stop the solo runs, but Tyler refused for his reasonings. After Tyler had recovered from the healing, Master Teshari noticed he seem more keen to his surroundings, faster, stronger, and much better attuned than before. At first , Tershari assumed it was of his determination, but he had to take into account that no Mobian has shown this type of adaptation of any kind. Each time he boosted in power, Teshari noted within a journal. Of course, since nothing major happened that affected them, Teshari soon dropped the completion journal entries about Tyler's boost.  
**_

_**Days would go by as normal, until one day… THAT day, everything changed…**_

* * *

_**9 years later. Shift Change to 3rd Person...**_

* * *

"I am glad you decided to join me today. I believe you will enjoy this," Master Teshari said to Tyler, looking up happily. Tyler glanced down at his old master, he couldn't believe how much we've changed in the past 9 years. Master Teshari may look older, sound older, but he became so much more wiser than I could've imagined. As for him, he had hit would others called 'puberty?" He didn't really know much about it, all he knows is that he's much taller than younger self and his voice has gotten deeper, though it voice does strange things from time to time. It feel so weird, perhaps Master Teshari knows some more information about this 'puberty'? As the two were walking down a small path far away from the city, Tyler started to feel like he was forgetting something. He glanced down at his master, who held an awaiting expression. He jumped mentally as he remembered: Master Teshari said something to him!

"Y-Yeah, it's no problem at all master! However, I do have one question: why are we going all the way outside the city? Isn't it a little risky, especially with the rumors of Eggman's scouts?" Tyler responded to him, giving a small nervous laugh at first.

Master Teshari waved his finger in the air, "ahh, but you see: you are believing in rumors, not facts! And the facts state that Dr. Eggman has not attacked us! Besides, this town has no value, so why attack something with no gain?"

"True," Tyler nodded as they approached a large garden. There were so many flower beds around within the garden. The aroma of the plants entering their nostrils as the two walked to the heart of the garden. Tyler looked down at his master, confused, "what's on the agenda today?"

"Today, I wanted to teach you something different: the art of pure meditation. Unlike the other form of meditation, which calms the spirit, this one will help awaken it and bring out your full potential, or the starting steps to it," Master Teshari explained as he sat in the middle of a circle within the heart. Following his lead, Tyler sat in front of him and copied the meditative posture his master was in.

"Good, now close your eyes, breathe gently, look deep within yourself," He commanded.

Following his instructions, Tyler gave a small nod and closed my eyes. Concentrating deeply, he felt the air around him grow quieter until there was nothing. Opening his eyes once again, a familiar darkness surrounded him, everything around him was a dark void.

"What do you see?" Master Teshari's voice echoed all around him.

"Everything's just… a void. There is nothing around me- wait, how can you hear me?" Tyler said at first, but perked up at that realization of his master speaking to him.

"You are speaking to me in person, while your mind is within your 'void'," Master Teshari explained as his voice echoed around again, "now, look deep within yourself. What do you see?"

Tyler again looked around himself, but saw nothing. The memories of his first time within this void played in his head as he searched, but what Master Teshari said though… that makes no sense to him. He violently shook his head as he cleared the thoughts from his brain. _'Okay! Okay… focus! Clear your mind, and the result may be found.'_ For a few moments, there was nothing, not a sound or sight. All of a sudden, a noise from behind Tyler made his ears twitch. Turning around, he noticed a small, yellow light, no… a flame, burning a few meters away.

"I see, a small, yet brilliant flame. I can feel a warm feeling from it, yet I sense something else from it," Tyler responded.

"Interesting, do you see anything else?" Master Teshari asked. He looked out further into the void, but didn't see anything. Suddenly another light popped up, this one had the same glow, but held more power and had more of an intense flame than the first.

"Another small fore just appeared, more powerful than the first," Tyler responded. I heard a 'hmm' come from my master, but nothing else. Then, one after the other, 3 more flames of fire appeared. The third flame that popped up was just like the first two lights, and followed a pattern of being even more powerful than the first two.. The fourth was a red-orange like flame, but had tremendous strength along with it. The last was even more powerful, but blue. "Four more lights," I said out loud. Then he noticed another one, but incredibly far away. Before Tyler could make out what it was, another noise reached his ears from behind him once again. Turning around once again, he noticed yet another flame, but something was unusual about it. It looked like one he had seen before. It looked exactly like... Darting his eyes back to the cluster, he looked at the first little flame. Indeed, it was the first flame, just in front and behind now.

"Strange, another fire similar to the first flame just appeared behind me," Tyler said.

"Intriguing," Master Teshari returned, sounded genuinely surprised. Tyler walked over to the first fire that appeared. It brightened his body as he stepped closer, but something felt odd as he drew nearer. It didn't feel like HIS, as if it didn't BELONG to him. He stopped a few feet away from it, it glowed against his dark gi, but it's feeling wasn't welcoming to him. Tyler looked back at the fire that just appeared. Indeed, the opposite reaction was occurring. He was feeling welcomed, and felt as if it was his to take. All of a sudden, Master Teshari's voice echoed around him again.

"Listen, the first flame you described, I want you to pull that out and grasp it. Let it fuel you!" Master Teshari spoke. Tyler looked back at the welcoming flame and proceeded to walk towards it, but noticed something as he was trying to make his way. It was becoming a lot harder to even walk as he came closer to it. Slowly making his way to the flame, Tyler could feel the intensity of its might. After what felt like hours, he managed to reach the edge of the fire. Tyler stared down at it, and noticed something about it. There was something about it that felt as if he could push it further than what it could originally do. Wait… fire can't just _ascend_, so what makes him think like THAT? Brushing that thought aside, Tyler raised his arm and reached for the small flame. His paw could feel the heat of the fire as it roared its light through the fingers of his paw. Just before he could wrap his paws around it, he heard a commotion from the outside world.

"Well, well, well. Look we have here, that runt sitting all by himself. And what's this? Looks like this old timer is hanging out with him. Looks like we have a little extra work to do today boys."

Tyler's face went completely white in fear, he knew that voice… _**SAVAGE… **_ and by the sounds of it, his gang is with him.

"Young one, there is no time!" Master Teshari shouted as Tyler heard a snap of a finger. In an instant, light ignited all around him, blinding him as he was brought back. Tyler reflexively jumped as he opened his eyes, looking around in the garden to see where Savage's voice was emanating from. Once again, it was behind him. Tyler held a menacing stare as he faced Savage and his… Tyler dropped his angered expression when he witnessed the amount of people that were around him, there were at least a dozen and a half of Savage's followers, as well as his top men! Tyler was beyond stunned, but more importantly…

"How did you know we were here?! TELL ME!" Tyler shouted with intense anger.

Savage gave a disgraceful smirk, "simple: I saw you and your old timer goin' out of the city, so I had my gang meet us where you were goin' and BOOM!"

"It doesn't matter if you have 1 or 100 people following you! I will make you pay for harming that cub!" Tyler shouted as he raised his fists and got into a fighting stance, "you harmed COUNTLESS people in your path! Made the people fear you and your posse! Well, today! IT ENDS! I WILL STOP YOU HERE AND NOW!" Tyler continued to scream at him. He felt a surge of energy rise within him.

"Young one, this is a battle you alone can never win…" Master Teshari stated.

"Master…" Tyler attempted to protest.

"...which is the reason I will help you. If you say he harmed countless innocents, then he deserves punishment for his deeds," he smiled as he got into his stance next to the young wolf. Tyler looked down at him in surprise for a moment before chuckling, and smiled.

"Let's show this guy some discipline!" Tyler said as the two both got ready for a fight.

"Well, if your ready to through down! I'm game! But first… MEN! BRING THEM TO ME! AND YOU WILL BE REWARDED!" Savage shouted as he pointed at the duo. All at once, all of Savage's men began to charge at the two martial artists, while his top gunners remaining at his side. The battle begins as duo gave blow after blow upon each of Savage's men. The kicks they gave and the punches they received only made the two feel so much stronger as they continued fighting. One of the men tried pulling a knife on Tyler, but in a brilliant moment of thinking, Tyler used a small stone nearby to knock out the knife out of the gang member's paw and take him down. Tyler quickly gave a glance over to his master, who was surprisingly holding up against the attackers given his age. He had taken a few blows which were made obvious by the cut marks and bruises on him, but he continued to fight back. As the last of Savage's gang either fell down from battle damage or retreated from being demolished, Tyler noticed Savage was whispering with his friends. They soon looked at the two and slowly walked towards them, with his top gunners cracking their knuckles. Tyler and his master took in a few breaths as they got back into a fighting stance. Savage's men were surprisingly tougher than anticipated, but the fight wasn't over yet. The main three soon stopped a distance away from us, all of them giving an eerie smile while having similar equipment like the first time they beat Tyler up.

"Well done, I knew you had something in ya, but this?! I'm _almost_ impressed, but there's one thing you forgot about," Savage smirked as Tyler growled.

"Yeah, and what's that?!" Tyler yelled as he raised my fists at Savage.

"You may have thought of ways to fight old school, but now, let's see how you handle a modern fight…" he smirked again, not moving any of his muscles.

_**Music: Fairy Tail Main Theme (Slow Version) plays...**_

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU EVEN TALKING ABO-" Tyler was interrupted when he heard one of the loudest noises he's ever heard in his life. In a lightning fast reaction, the bear that was next to Savage pulled out a small handgun and had fired. Tyler quickly looked down at himself, but he realized that he was fine, so what the hell did Savage mean by-! Then, in a panicked state, Tyler looked down at his master. He had taken a bullet to the chest. He placed a paw over the new hole in his chest, and retracted it. There was a dark stain of blood on his paw and chest… Master Teshari gave a small gasp as he fell over on his back. And as if Tyler needed anything else to make things this situation even worse or gloomy, dark clouds began to form above as rain began to pour. The rain was washing the blood off of his master, making a large puddle around him.

"MASTER!" Tyler screamed as he ran to his master's side. He slid on the hard ground as he fell onto his knees before his mentor. Master Teshari was taking raspy breaths as Tyler, starting to cry, attempted to put pressure on his wound. "YOU HEARTLESS MONSTER!" Tyler screamed back at Savage, then looked down at his master once again, "Master, PLEASE! Don't do anything! I'll get help! I-I'll-..." Tyler's teary eyes drenched his muzzle, however, deep inside, Tyler knew his master was not going to make it.

"Y-Young one… please, come closer…" Master Teshari beckoned, still gasping for air. He began to cough up blood, violently as Tyler tried to keep him as comfortable as possible, "I… have to… tell you… something… important."

"W-What is it, master?" Tyler sniffed as tears fell onto the bloody ground. Tyler could hear the covered laughs of Savage and his goons, but he canceled them out as he focused on his master.

"When… I… first found you… I saw something… within you… something unique… beyond… what… any Mobian… could ever comprehend….. Release it… all of your potential… Show your enemies your power… but remember this….. my student… forgiveness…. Is…key…" Master Teshari drew one more breath before dying in Tyler's arms.

"Master? MASTER? NONONONONONONONO! MASTER, PLEASE!?" Tyler cried out loud, shaking his master for him to wake up, but nothing happened. tyler was sobbing uncontrollably, the man who took him in and raised him like a SON, was murdered in his arms…

"Too bad that old geizer didn't know when to quit, and now, it's game over for 'im. What was that you said? 'Today, it ends!'? Well, it does end, FOR YOU! And how about I pay a visit to that DAMNED fox you loved so much once I'm done with you? Maybe you'll hear his screams of agony… IN HELL!" Savage taunted, but the moment he mentioned that small fox, everything just became an echo as the sounds around Tyler began to fade away. The only thing that was clear for him to understand was a ringing in his ears, and the blood on his body… An intense anger began to boil inside his soul as his face held an expression of malice. Savage's voice began to be amplified as everything was tuning in again, "...runt, any final things you want to say?" Slowly, Tyler gently placed his master on the pavement, then stood up, not facing Savage.

"You are a damnation to this world," Tyler spoke harshly as hate was consuming his body. Tyler slowly turned around and faced Savage. His smug grin was still plastered on his face, the same was on his goons. Tyler's body began to shake violently as lightning struck around them. As large bolts of electricity began to dance all around them, everything started to become a blur, but Tyler was still able to hear them speak to each other. Tyler was growling as if he was keeping something from letting loose.

"Now I'm starting to get even more of a weird vibe from him," one of Savage's friends spoke in a somewhat worried tone.

"What? He's just pissed that we killed his only friend he'll ever have in his forgetful life!" Savage's voiced echoed into Tyler's head, but what Savage had just said made him feel more enraged for everything that he has done.

"Well, I've noticed something strange about him, and not by his looks or anything! It's just… everytime we beaten him up to a certain point, he runs home or whatever, then returns, he's gotten a lot stronger than before. Maybe we should call it quits before we regret it?"

"Are you chickening out?" Savage interrogated one of them. To tyler, it sounded sounded like the cat, and it had some sort of reason to be afraid. Tyler's growls grew even more fierce, as he began to feel something start to ignite. A burning flame within, sparked from the smoldering day that my home was destroyed, my people destroyed, my _family…_ _**KILLED**_…

"Hey, what the hell's up with the brat?" Another voice commented. Tyler heard a confused sound coming from Savage.

"What's this..?" Savage questioned. The lightning that struck all around them grew even more dangerous as each strike intensified.

_**Music: Gohan's Anger (epic cover) by Fredrick Haberler plays…**_

Tyler then felt as if the world around him was about to explode. He could feel his body telling him to just scream, scream it all away, and so he did. Releasing everything at once, Tyler screamed as loud as his lungs could allow him to do so. A rising heat surged through his body as he continued screaming. A golden flame engulfed him as his entire whole body turned gold. Strands of fur made a small spiky crown on his now golden head. The force he was generation pushed back Savage and his men, who all held an expression of fear.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" Savage screamed, but he knew too well that nobody knew. When the force Tyler was generating stopped, Savage and his friends looked at the wolf in surprise. The wolf was completely gold, as fur made a small, spiky hair-like crown on his head. It wasn't small, however it was not large either. His eyes were full of tears, but his pupils had changed color, too. They had a blue hue to them, rather than the green ones he had before. A weird powering up noise filled the air around them.

"N-No way… I thought you needed all 7 Chaos Emeralds to have a super form?!" The cat shouted in fear.

Savage glared down at that form and noticed something different from what he's seen and heard of the 'super form'. He growled, "NO! This isn't a super form from the emeralds! This is something NEW!" The group around him gasped as they looked at the intensity of the flame around him. "Yeah! I remember seeing pictures of Sonic's super form! His fur was a little lighter colored than THAT and his eyes were RED, not BLUE!"

"AW, MAN! I TOLD YOU WE SHOULD'VE QUIT WHILE WE HAD THE CHANCE!" the cat screamed.

"HEY! DON'T YOU DARE THINK OF RUNNING, TALON! OR I'M GONNA BE A FAR WORSE GUY TO FEAR THAN HIM!" Savage yelled as he pointed at Tyler. Tyler just stared in anger at them.

Out of nowhere, a coyote jumped out of a nearby bush, he wore a similar get up to Savage and his men. "Hey, Savage! Sorry about that, I-!" The coyote stopped when he saw Tyler in his state.

Savage turned to the coyote, "Ah, good! Glad to see you made it, Eric. We're gonna need all the help we can to take down this monstrosity!"

_**Music change to: Stained, Brutal Calamity by DM Dokuro!**_

Tyler just kept glaring at them, "I am no monstrosity. I'm just a pesticide that has to do its job of eradicating you vermins."

"THAT'S IT! C'MERE!" Eric charged as he readied his fists for combat. He swung at the wolf, hoping to deal some damage, but there was an unexpected result. His attacks didn't even phase the wolf, nor did he even move to dodge. Eric was now scared, he had never seen anyone just tank hits like this! Eric then felt a pain he had never experienced in his life before, as a fast uppercut punch connected to his stomach. He gave a small wheeze before collapsing onto the floor, knocked out.

"Eric?" Savage called out to the coyote, but there was no response. Savage couldn't believe it, he didn't even follow that attack! It looked almost instantaneous.

The bear next to him roared as he pulled out the weapon he used to kill Tyler's master. He pulled the trigger rapidly as a flurry of bullets shot towards the wolf. The bullet made a *DING!* sound as they collided with Tyler, but to his dismay, they had no effect! They dropped to the ground, not harming the wolf at all.

Tyler felt an energy wanting to be released. He flipped his paw up to where the palm of it was facing the bear. A small, yellow ball appeared in his hand and launched. The bear dodged it, only to see it collide with a nearby tree and explode into a million shards. As the bear turned to face Tyler again, he saw the last moments of a smaller, yet faster blast penetrate his right shoulder. He cried out in pain as he fell onto the ground, unconscious.

Savage was shaken as two of his top men were down, one taken out in one punch and another from a projectile he had never seen before. He noted it had similar properties to that of a chaos sphere, but wasn't.

"Well Savage," Tyler caught him off guard as he broke from his trance, looking very panicked, "I believe it's the end of the line. Got any final words before I send you straight to hell?" Savage nervously laughed, slowly backing away as Tyler walked towards him. Savage put himself into a terrible position as his back hit a tree. Looking at Tyler and the tree, there was no getting out of this, unless…

"H-Hey, listen, what I said before, I didn't mean it! Your old geezer was a good person! I'm sorry for my friend for killing him! I SWEAR IT!" Savage's voice becoming more fearful as Tyler approached in front of him.

Tyler just stared down at the fox and sighed, "Y'know, I appreciate the apology, but…", Tyler placed his right arm on Savage's left shoulder, "you DID order your pal over there to kill my master… so… _**IT'S TOO LATE FOR AN APOLOGY!"**_ Tyler cried as he used his newfound strength to rip apart Savage's arm from his shoulder. Savage howled in pain as his screams carried for miles. The blood flung from his torn torso and now detached arm. The pain on his shoulder from his nerves were on fire as pain echoed off of him like a voice in a cave. "And another thing," Tyler's voice caught him again, "after today, your blood will serve as a reminder for your cronies to never cross me again." With that, Tyler gave one last punch between the fox's eyes, knocking him out.

Tyler turned to the cat, Talon, trying to escape. Tyler, appeared right in front of Talon, scaring him. "PLEASE, MAN! I DIDN'T WANT THIS! BELIEVE ME!"

_**Music fades away...**_

"I believe you, but please, heed my advice of what I said to Savage, got it?" Tyler, gave a slap to Talon, causing him to slide all the way to Savage, earning many scrapes and bruises as he traveled across the concrete. Tyler just sighed as he walked past the bodies of his former nightmares, and returned to his master's side. Tearing some of his clothing, Tyler covered up his wounds, tightening the cloth to add pressure. Picking him up bridal style, Tyler, still in his form, walked out of the garden and into the city blocks. Upon entering and walking towards the dojo, a few people gasped and stared as they saw him golden, carrying his master. A young woman approached him, "SIR! DO YOU NEED ME TO CALL AN AMBULANCE?!"

Tyler hesitated, but lied, "he's fine, I'm just taking him back to his home. We have medical supplies there, and he hates hospitals." The woman eyed him for a moment before nodding. Tyler nodded and continued to his master's dojo. Thankfully, there weren't many people out today so there wasn't a scene. Upon arriving at the dojo, Tyler carefully opened the door. The classical ding from a bell played in his ears as he took the body of his master into his master's room. Gently, he placed his dead master on the floor of his bed, and stood up. Tears formed in his eyes, and a sense of calmness drifted in unexpectedly. Suddenly, a noise reached his ears and he looked at himself. He was no longer glowing! Tyler looked confused as to how and why that happened, but a wave of tiredness drew over him. Tyler groaned as he barely left out of his master's room, before collapsing, falling asleep.

_**And so, with Master Teshair's death, Tyler continued to live at Master Teshari's dojo for a while. He did have to explain everything to the local police about his master. Luckily for him, the police had enough evidence to not convict him of murder, but one thing was missing: Savage and his gang. What none of them realized, however, was what took place shortly after Tyler's conflict at the garden…**_

* * *

_**During the battle…**_

High above the surface of Mobius and within his Egg-Carrier, the villainous Eggman sat in his chair, staring down at the numerous monitors displaying numerous info charts. He stroked his mustache as he thought of a way to destroy his rival, Sonic the Hedgehog. He smiled as a plan soon began to unfold, then frowned as he realized the flaws. He was doing the exact same plan as last time! Trying to harness chaotic energy from either the Master Emerald or one of the Chaos Emeralds, infuse it into his robots to become even more powerful than Sonic in his base form, and defeat Sonic and his little pests he called friends. Eggman growled, if only something else allowed him a chance to execute a new, fool-proof plan. As if the universe listened to his wish, alarms began to blare around him as the room around him turned red. He jumped a little as it was unexpected, but immediately became situated. He pressed a button on the arm of his chair. "ORBOT! What's going on?!"

A voice came back through the speaker, "sorry, sir, but we're detecting high levels of energy coming from a city some distance away!"

Eggman smiled, as if someone just granted his most desired wish, "Excellent! Scan for any Chaotic readings and set a course to it! Engage the cloaking device!" Today, his plan will come together! Sure, it wasn't complete, so he'll have to make some stuff up along the way, but it's worked in the past, so it will here, too!

"Course laid in, but I have something to tell you, sir" Orbot's voice came back through.

"Eggman growled, "what is it?! Is Sonic there already?"

"No sir, the energy reading are not coming from a Chaos Emerald! Infact! It's not even Chaotic energy at all!" Orbot's voice seemed shocked, and so was Eggman when he heard that sentence. An energy source, that isn't from an Emerald? This day is about to get very interesting…

_**25 minutes later**_

After a long flight, the Egg-carrier was hovering over the city, cloaked to avoid attention. Eggman buried his face into the screen of the monitors. "Any sign of that mysterious energy?"

"Negative. It seemed to just... disappeared! However, I do have the area pinpointed to the largest aroma of that mysterious power. It's coming from a nearby garden outside the cit." Orbot's voice came through the speaker once more.

Eggman slowly stood up, "I'll go myself. Besides, that new stealth ship needs a test run." Eggman made his way to his hanger bay, where a small ship was stationed. It was similar in design to his Egg-carrier, but smaller and less bulky. Eggman smiled as a runway extended from the ship, allowing him to enter. Upon entering the cockpit of the ship, he flipped some switches and pressed numerous buttons. The ship came to life as the engines roared around him. "Orbot! Raise the hanger-bay blast doors!" At once, the doors slowly rose from the ground, exposing the bright blue skies around him. Eggman moved a lever forward and the ship escaped the hanger. Flying away from the ship, Eggman hit a button, and the ship instantly vanished. As Eggman slowly descended to the ground and upon the nearby garden, he couldn't help but wonder what could produce such power? A Mobian? Another gem similar to the Chaos Emeralds? Hypothesis began to form in his mind as he touched down upon the rainy surface. The roar of the engines muted the sound of the rain pelting against the metal ship. He exited the ship, and the first thing that came to mind was the fact that the air smelt like blood. Looking ahead of himself, he noticed 2 bodies of Mobians, lying on the ground. They were stained, bruised, something or someone did this two them. Eggman turned his head a little right to notice a large puddle of blood, but no body. Eggman became confused as to what happened here. A sound cut himself out of his mind. He slowly approached it, which became apparent that the noise was sobbing. Eggman came into view of a young cat crying over a black fox, who was missing his left arm. Eggman looked slightly past them to see that missing arm, blood leaking everywhere. Eggman cringed mentally as he slowly approached the cat. As he stopped over the two, the cat heard his last footsteps and gazed to see who was over his shoulder. That cat held an expression stating, 'I HAVE NO IDEA WHO YOU ARE, BUT I NEED YOUR HELP, NOW!'

Sure enough, the cat spoke within a hurried, yet scared voice, "SIR! PLEASE! COULD YOU HELP ME AND MY FRIENDS? CAN'T YOU SEE THEY'RE GOING TO DIE IF YOU DON'T HELP?!" Eggman just stared down at the fox, more than anything. He glanced back at the unconscious Mobians for a while before looking back at the cat. An evil smile perched on his face, a brilliant plan had begun to unfold in his brain...

* * *

PHEW! This chapter was a pain in my butt! I worked LONG for this one, but I can't promise these chapters will be coming out any faster. School will be starting up, and it will be difficult to plan out how and when I can write future chapter with my new block scheduling (especially if the first class is math).

I felt as if I rushed a lot of scenes on this chapter like the Tyler and Master Teshari Vs Savage's Gang part.

Do me a favor and give me a review! It doesn't hurt to just say "nice!" or "could be better"!


	3. Chapter 3: a Wishful Desire

Chapter 3!

Also, I'm placing this on the gaming part of Sonic the Hedgehog to help others see this.

* * *

_**One year later, after the death of Master Teshari...**_

Tyler groaned as he opened his eyes. He sat up, yawning as he stretched. Tyler stood up from the ground, the sound of the light covers echoing around him. He began his usual and daily routine, brushing his fangs, cleaning up his small gi, his usual, all… without his master. He sighed, it's been a long time since his master's death, why isn't he past that? Tyler shook his head slightly, he had more pressing matters to do. Firstly, he wanted to find himself a new karate gi to replace his now shrinking one. Luckily, he learned where to go to obtain a new gi and had done so in the past. There was a small storage room within the back of the building, and luckily enough, it took no effort to get there. As Tyler approached the storage room the back of the dojo, an eerie darkness filled the room. He stopped opened the door in front of him, and was greeted to cobwebs in his face. He growled as he shook and swatted them off. He found a light switch near the door and flicked it on. As the light banished the dark, he could see several cardboard boxes, each filled with new and unused gi's. Tyler grabbed a couple of the boxes and walked to his room. He blew off some dust that covered the box before opening it. He searched the box to see if any that fit his size. He placed many that were either close to his size or way off to the side as the search continued. He finally found a new, dark red gi, along with a deep sea blue undershirt. He quickly threw it into a washer that was recently installed to clean it, then tossed them into a dryer just to fluff it up.

After an hour, his new clothes were finally ready. Finding the changing room in the front of the building, Tyler entered with his new clothing in paws and approached the full body mirror as he just stared as his weary self. He felt so much weaker since he lost his master, he wasn't able to tell if it was depression or something else. As he stared at himself, his mind began to recall the final moments of the garden. How his body turned gold and his power as amplified. How he lost his…. Tyler growled as he clawed his head trying to remove that thought from his mind. First things first: he needed to change. Taking off all his clothing, he began to replace his scorned apparel with his newer ones. He remembered the first time that he put on on of the children's gi's. The clothing that stuck to his arms as the belt flung to the floor, causing him to trip at some points. He gave a very soft smile as he put on his new gi and undershirt. Once he had his new clothes on, he looked back at his newfound gear. Indeed, it was a much better fit and a large improvement compared to the grey one he was just wearing. Now with that out of the way, the real questions started to arise. Tyler began to wonder, how did he obtain such a powerful transformation. He's been trying to recall that power for nearly a year, why wasn't it working? Was this a one time thing? No, it couldn't be… weeks after the incident, he could still feel it's might. Something rapidly breezed into his brain as a memory of a past lesson resurfaced. His master had taught him to control the flow of his body, so he decided to give that a try. Reaching deep within himself, he began to let the power and energy flow within. Tyler could definitely feel a shift in power within, but it wasn't enough to cause the transformation. He pressed a paw under his chin, '_what were the factors leading to the transformation..?'_ Right before he turned gold, he did feel an immense amount of rage, and he also gave a sort of cry as he powered up; maybe it was from pure, raw emotion? "Only one way to find out," Tyler said to himself as he got into a stance. His fists were out as he was somewhat squatting, but he was still standing upright. He began to think of the anger he felt as his master was dying in his arms, what Savage told him in his ears as his master was dying. The anger built up like a fire was starting to burn inside of him. Indeed, was close to what he felt that day. Tyler began to give a small cry that slowly built up as he continued. Just as he was about to stop, an explosion of gold light erupted in the room as he turned gold once again. He looked at himself while a golden aura presented itself as a flame around him. "So this is what this looks like. I mean, I knew my arm was gold and all, but I never got to look at myself in a mirror like this," Tyler commented as he examined his entire body. Every strand of grey fur was gold, but his white oval on his chest remained the same color. Looking at his head, he noticed that a patch of fur made small spikes on his head. There weren't many on his head, but a few to make it seem like he had spiky, blonde hair. Some appeared to be clamped up to make larger, thicker spikes, and a small bang was present that Tyler didn't even notice until just now. He also noticed his eyes changed from an emerald hued green to a bright cyan blue. Okay, so he's figured how to activate this power, now how to turn if off? What was the last thing he remembered about the form? It disappeared when he ran out of energy, causing him to go unconscious. He knew he couldn't let that happen as he had other plans for today. An idea came to his mind: do the opposite of what allowed him to tap into the power in order to stop it. Slowly, he calmed himself down as he controlled his breathing. He closed his eyes and thought about a dam closing a stream of water. He could feel a shift of energy as he calmed down, but still kept himself concentrated on powering down. A noise echoed around him as he opened his eyes again to see that he had reverted back to his base form. A smile echoed onto his face as he stared into his reflection. He had done it! He reproduced his ability to transform once again! Now all he had to do was to become stronger! Maybe buff himself up a little?

A knocking on the front door caught his ears as he lost his sense of focus. He faced the general direction of the sound, "Sounds like the counselor is here, maybe today she could answer some of my questions." Tyler stretched as he walked to the front door of the dojo. Once he reached the door, he opened up to find a lioness with a small notepad, looking down upon him with a small smile. "Hey, Miss Pride!" He gave a small wave.

"Hello, young Tyler!" Miss Pride said as she walked through the doorway. "I see you changed your garments. That's an… interesting color for you," she pointed out at me, both figuratively and literally.

"Oh! Yeah, heh. My old ones were getting too small," Tyler laughed in an embarrassed manner as he scratched the back of his head. The two walked to a small table within the middle of a small office. They sat as they began counseling.

"So, I understand it's been about a year since your mentor's death, how do you still feel about it?" Miss Pride asked as began to write on her notepad.

Tyler took a deep breath in, "well, it has been difficult because he's been in my life longer than my parents have, and you know what I've said about them. It makes me feel alone at some points, but I know I have to press on without him, and I think he knew that at one point."

"Hmm," she hummed to herself as she wrote down what he said as fast as she possibly could.

Tyler watched as she wrote down the words he spoke, and decided now was the time to act, "say, is it alright if I asked you something?"

She stopped for a moment to gaze up at him, "of course! What is it that you want to know?"

Tyler sighed, "what do you know of the Chaos Emeralds and the power they hold?"

She placed a paw under her chin, "Well, the Chaos Emeralds ate a near-infinite power source, but are weaker when divided among themselves. When all seven of them are combined, they allow the user to transform into a state called the 'super state'. An invincible form, but has a limited time of usage. As far as I know, it's nearly impossible to destroy the Emeralds, but they can be nullified. I've heard rumors that the Master Emerald, the main gem that controls the other gems and has infinite power, could overrule or even overpower the Chaos Emeralds! Some also say that the Master Emerald can overcharge the Emeralds, creating more powerful variants of themselves!"

Tyler looked intrigued as he heard all of this. Gemstones with unimaginable power! But that doesn't explain his power. He continued, "so… there's no way in hell one can 'obtain' that power without the Emeralds?

The Lioness shrugged, "there IS another way, but we are unable to do so."

"Do… what?" Tyler asked, dumbfounded that she didn't explain within that sentence.

"Well, if one can obtain a large amount of power rings, they can either become a variant of the form with more limitations, or boost the time limit the form has with the Emeralds added in the mix, but there haven't been any rings within the city since its birth!" Miss Pride explained.

"Power rings?" Tyler was confused, there were more questions than answers for him.

"Basically, they grant a small boost in power. The more one has, the more power they have," Miss Pride continued. Tyler looked at his hands, a small glow of yellow emanated from it, but Miss Pride didn't notice.

Tyler looked back up to his counselor, "what color is the eye usually?"

Miss Pide looked at him in pure confusion, "red, why?" That made him raise an eyebrow, his was CYAN last he checked.

"Than you might wanna see this, follow me," Tyler waved his hand so his counselor would follow him. The two walked to an open space within the dojo, the main open training center of the place. As Tyler walked to the center of the area, he made Miss Pride stay back. "Listen," Tyler said, "what I'm gonna try and show you may be scary, but I promise everything is alright. Do you promise to keep this secret?"

"W-Well I-" Miss Pride tried to speak, but Tyler cut her off with a loud 'PLEASE!' Miss Pride froze for a moment, before sighing and slowly nodding her head.

Tyler gave a sigh of relief, "Thank you. Now please, stay back a little. This is about to get… intense." He got into a posture similar to what he was in when he did this in the bathroom just prior. He gripped his paws tightly as the muscles began to expand slightly. He started to give a small shout as he felt his power rise once again. The ground shook around them as Tyler's power kept growing. A force of wind pushed away anything in its path as Tyler's power was pushing anything back. An energy around her caused the fur on the back of Miss Pride's neck began to rise simultaneously as Tyler began to change as well. Some fur on the top of his head formed a spiky crown as his fur began to turn gold. His eyes turned cyan and a golden flame surrounded his body. As the winds subsided, Miss Pride looked out onto Tyler, to see that he had transformed into a super form, but that's nearly impossible! "So based on my calculations, this is something beyond what we know."

"Y-Yes, ind-deed!" Miss Pride stuttered in fear.

Tyler sighed, "well, looks like I hit a dead end aga-!" Tyler stopped as images of a small hill played into his mind. He grunted as he placed a paw on his head.

"Are you alright?!" Miss Pride ran up to him.

Tyler moved his paw to block her, "I'm fine, just gotta go do something first. Can we reschedule for next week?" He noticed she was looking UP at him, as if he just grew 10 ft tall.

"U-Umm, sure!" She said as she ran out of the building at fast speeds, which surprised Tyler as she was wearing a short dress. Tyler then started to feel as if clouds were under his feet, no, scratch that! NOTHING was under his feet! He looked down to see he was not on the ground! He was flying! As soon as he saw this, he began to wobble a lot in the air. He tried to pace himself to gain his balance once more. As he became more experienced with this, he just stared down at himself. This was getting weirder by the second.

"I can fly?!" Tyler shouted in pure shock as he zoomed around the dojo for a while before landing at the dojo's front door. "Good, It will make it easier to make it to that weird hill… or mountain. Whatever it is…" Tyler gave up on trying to identify the mysterious hill/mountain as he exited the building and flew above the city at incredible speeds (in a Mobians case). He looked down at the city blocks,_ 'where was that awesome stop area that displayed everything about this area- AHA! Found ya!'_ Tyler smiled as he descended down to the ground. He saw many people around the stop, but he had to figure out why he was getting flash images of that hill. As he touched down, people around him were either too startled about his golden self, or ran away in fear. He stared at the boards within the small stop. "Where is that damn- HA!" He smiled as he found a picture of that same mountain. He pointed to a bystander nearby, "hey, you! Do you know what and where this is?!"

The bystander was startled by Tyler just pointing at him. He gulped before pointing in the opposite direction that Tyler came from, "I-It's c-called dragon hill! N-No one knows why it's there, it just is. It's far, j-just s-s-south of the city!"

Tyler winked as he gave a small thumbs up, "hey, thanks!", before flying off in the direction the bystander pointed to. He flew out of the city at remarkable speeds, as headed towards his destination. Despite the bystander's words, he didn't count on was the distance between that hill and the city was extensive! He thought it was just several dozen miles away. Tyler flew for over an hour to reach his destination within a field of grass and trees. There were no buildings of Mobian made objects for miles to come. The only thing that stood taller than him was that hill he had seen and trees nearby. Tyler landed on the ground with determined eyes as he glared daggers into the mountain. He started to feel a little exhausted, so he reverted back to his base form to conserve energy.

"Now why did you want me to come here?" He said to himself as he began to examine everything around him. To his dismay, however, everytime he looked around the mountain and everything, there was nothing to be found. He checked over and over again, frustration building as he restarted his search. After what felt like hours, he gave a loud growl as he flopped onto the grassy floor. He threw his paws up in frustration, "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" He inadvertently fired a small orb from his paw as it flung towards the base of the mountain. It exploded into dust, causing shards of earth to blow up everywhere. Tyler lifted his arms to shield him from the debris that flew past him and the dirt in the air. He waited for a moment for the dust to settle, then looked back at the mountain. A gaping was present at the base of the hill, as his projectile had ripped through the rocks easy. Tyler sighed, "with all this power, I'm not sure how I'm gonna live a normal life." Just before he was about to give up, a small reflection caught his eye in the mountain. Tyler faced the gaping hole to get a closer look at it. He noticed a small bright object within the rocks. Tyler slowly approached the object and slowly jumped into the hole. There was something orange within the rocks. It looked like a sphere, but Tyler wasn't positive about what it was. Digging his paws into the dirt, he slowly shoveled out the dirt to reveal more of the object. Each scoop revealed more and more of the object. After he a couple of minutes, he was gasping for air, but intrigued by what he had found. He had found an orb or ball made out of some kind of glass by the looks of it. A large star was present on the orb, but there was something more to this. Something was telling him to destroy this mountain to see if more were buried there. He ran back to the position of where he first fired that orb and faced back at the hill. Using every ounce of strength, he rapidly fired similar projectiles at the hill, eradicating to hill entirely. Once again, Tyler covered himself to protect him from the dirt. Once the dust settled, he glanced down at the hole once again, only to be totally shocked. There were six more of these balls within the hole. It looked obvious somebody didn't want anyone to find these. Tyler noticed that each of the balls had different amounts of stars on them, and went all the way to seven. Now, the question was, what to do with them. Randomly, he had the thought to just throw his hands up in the air and say something random, and that's what he did. He threw his hands up in the air and shouted, "Do whatever you must do and awaken!" He had a bad feeling at first, but as nothing happened, he began to ease. There was only silence for a moment and he decided to leave, but just as he was about to take off, a loud noise came from behind him. He noticed the skies around him have turned dark, which scared him a little. He slowly turned around until he saw a magnificent being appearing from the balls. The being that was emerging from the balls was a giant green drake, with glowing red eyes and large wings that could cut the skies into pieces. It looked down upon him and said within the deepest of voices Tyler has ever heard on his life.

"You have summoned me, Urtonga! State your wish and I shall grant what is within my power!" The drake's voice echoed through the field.

"Wait, your a wish granting dragon?" Tyler asked out loud.

"Indeed. I have been summoned when you gathered all seven Dragon Balls. Once all are in place and you call upon me, the Eternal Dragon. I will grant any of 3 wishes you want, but even I have limitations," Urtonga's voice startled the young wolf. Tyler put a paw under his chin to think, _okay! A wish granting dragon that will allow me to grant any of my wishes… let's see here, about my power, I need to learn more of it and master it. I need a teacher.'_

"Okay then, Eternal Dragon! Please listen! Recently I have gained an ability that I have no understanding of, do you think you can help me identify what it is? Nobody within this land knows what it is!" Tyler pleaded.

"Show me what you refer to," the dragon responded. Gripping onto his anger once more, Tyler returned back into his unknown super form, as his body changed changed once again. He looked back at the dragon to receive a response, and sure enough, he did.

"That is called the 'Super Saiyan' transformation. A powerful transformation that only a select few Saiyans can hold," the dragon explained.

"A 'Saiyan'? I'm a Mobian, how could I gain a form of power from an alien race? In fact, I don't even know what a Saiyan even IS?!" Tyley asked

"I cannot answer that. Do you have a wish that I could possibly grant?" The dragon sounded a tad impatient.

"As a matter of fact, I do. My first wish is to be able to easily access this form of power and expand my abilities to use it! My second wish is to find a teacher who can truly teach me how to use my power and go beyond!" Tyler shouted.

"It is done!" Urtonga's voice erupted as his eyes glowed brighter than they have before. Tyler's body also began to glow a bright white as he felt a new surge of energy that added to his own, then it disappeared. The drake continued, "for your first wish, you have been granted a larger energy pool and easier access of your Super Saiyan form! As for your second wish, unfortunately, I could not find a teacher within this dimension, but there is one within another by the name of Son Goku. He will guide you! There is a man within Ruby Falls who can take you to him. Seek him and your second wish shall be granted! You have one more wish remaining."

Tyler thought about something, if this dragon could give him power, then it might be able to… raise his MASTER… maybe even his PARENTS BACK FROM THE DEAD! His eyes watered as tears leapt from his eyes. "Eternal Dragon! I wish for my parents and my master back from the dead!"

The dragon's eyes glowed for a moment, as Tyler felt a wave of happiness overflow him, then the dragon spoke, "that wish cannot be granted."

"W-WHAT?!" Tyler responded in pure confusion

"I cannot bring back people who have died for more than a year or have died from natural causes. These are some of the limitations I had mentioned prior," the dragon explained.

Tyler was so stunned by the dragon's response, but he had to admit, it was a fair limitation. The joy leapt from his heart as the sadness returned like the darkness in the night. He rubbed his eyes again, there was one more thing to ask, "Dragon! Could you show me the location of this man who can take me to Son Goku and teleport me to him?"

"I can!" The dragon bellowed before a white light was about engulf Tyler, "FAREWELL, FOR NOW…" And the dragon disappeared, the Dragon Balls shot up into the sky and dispersed throughout the land. _'So that's what happens after you use these Dragon Balls'._ And the light around Tyler brightened. The next thing Tyler sees is a city all around him. People were walking all around the sidewalks with very little care in the world. _'Okay, now where will he be..?'_ Images flashed into his mind about a small hut-like building. Tyler turned behind him and turns out he was standing right in front of it.

"Oh…" He mentally smacked himself as he took a deep breath and walked into the building. Upon first entering, Tyler noticed that there weren't many things within this small hut, just some furniture and a desk in the middle of the room. Tyler then noticed that there was a Tiger sitting behind the desk.

"So, you're the one who wanted my help?" He asked

"How did you- nevermind!" Tyler was dumbfounded, but shook that thought out of his head, "yeah, that's me. I need your help to cross this 'dimension' and find this being called 'Son Goku', and I need your help."

"Okay, I'll help you, but I want something in return, right now," The tiger said.

Tyler gave a small 'of course…' before looking back at the Tiger, "What is it?"

"Show me the power you hold," The tiger gave a smirk. Tyler looked at him reluctantly, but sighed and nodded. Immediately, Tyler just focused his inner energy and turned into his newly dubbed Super Saiyan form. Right after he transformed, Tyler realized that he didn't have to hold on to his anger as much for the transformation, and that it was much easier to access and hold the form. As for the Tiger, he seems impressed by the amount of power it held. "Incredible… well, I'm satisfied! I'm ready to go find who you were talking about… this 'Son Wukong', right?"

"Son Goku," Tyler corrected the Tiger.

"Right, right. Now, are you ready to find this teacher of yours?" The Tiger asked, sounding a little impatient.

"Yeah… I guess so," Tyler responded, "so how does this work exactly?"

"Simple, place your paw on my shoulder, and *POOF!* we're there!" The Tiger explained, making an explosion with his fingers.

"I see," Tyler just stared, "and you're sure this is safe-ish?"

"Interstellar travel isn't easy, but I promise my travellers the best of conditions… when I can," the Tiger said the last part of his sentence in a fast paced manner. Tyler sighed as he placed his paw on the tiger's shoulder. The Tiger smiled, "alright, hold on tight! Oh, and if you black out, that's perfectly normal for a first timer." Small purple beams of light began to shoot up around them to the sky, seemingly going through the roof of the building. A purple sphere of light began to appear above them as Tyler just stared in awe.

"Welp," Tyler said to himself as he took a deep breath, "here we go," then everything around him was engulfed into bright purple light.

* * *

Tyler groaned as he rubbed his head, as he felt his head pounding like a jackhammer to a concrete floor. Everything was spinning as the nausea kicked in, his eyes blurred and the ringing in his ears made it impossible to hear anything. Slowly but surely, his sight and hearing returned as the pounding in his head began to die down. Tyler looked around him to see where he was at. He was in a city, but nothing like anything he's seen before. All the buildings were either penetrating the skies or shaped into a cone. As Tyler sat up from the rockhard ground, he felt his paws touch something wrinkly. He looked down at his paw to see a note on the ground. He picked it up and smoothed it out so he could read it. "'Your on your own now', ...thanks," Tyler said to himself as he stood up, "also, during your travel, your karate gi was blown apart, so I bought you some new clothes to cover up. Good Luck, kid." Sure enough, there was a neatly folded jacket, a brown T-shirt, and a pair of black jogger pants with white stripes running down the leggings; all sitting on a box to his right. As he tried to stand up and reach for them, he still felt a little dizzy, so he leaned against a wall for support. While he was leaning on the wall, he could feel something in him, like a new sensation he had never felt before. It was powerful, so powerful in fact it made him shudder in fear. Not only that, but he felt many more like it! One similar to the first, but slightly weaker; another the same, but more… destructive? He couldn't place a finger on it; there were several that were way lower to the first few, and even a few that rivaled him. _'I hope that's Goku, because if that's not, I might be in trouble…'_. Once he regained his stamina, he grabbed the new clothing and quickly changed into them. Upon taking off his top, his undershirt was still torn in a few areas, but otherwise still intact. He decided to leave the shirt provided, brown wasn't his favorite color in terms of clothing. As he put on the new pants, he immediately noticed that the fabric felt very different from what he was used to wearing. He growled as there was no room for his tail to stick out, so he had to lower the back of it to allow his tail some space. The jacket was very light, which surprised him; it was similar to how the pants felt. After his wardrobe change, Tyler used his energy to fly into the air and follow the strange beacon on energy. He glanced down at the city in awe, this city was not only humongous, but also futuristic! Did he also travel to the future? He shook that thought from his head, questions for later. As the signatures became even more powerful, he eyes caught a glimpse of a laboratory a little ways from the main city. "Whatever has that enormous power level, must be there. Might be best to approach on foot, better not arouse suspicion," Tyler planned to himself as he touched down a block away from the laboratory. He stared at it once again, definitely futuristic in design compared to what he's seen on Mobius. Speaking of Mobius, was he even on the same planet? It didn't feel or seem like it, but the nature around was similar. As he walked to the front gate, he could hear a lot of talk somewhere in the vicinity of the lab.

"...is too good! I can't bear its delicious taste!" one scruffy voice spoke.

"Indeed!" another replied, sounding more of a gentleman than anything.

"Kakarrot! Stop making a mess out of everything!" A voice of pure terror shot through Tyler's ears, scarring him if he found out that person was Goku.

"Oh, come on Vegeta! It'll be fine! I'll clean it later! I promise!" Another voice commented to the first, sounding more heartful and cheerful than anything, "Thanks for the picnic by the way, Bulma!" Tyler gave a small sigh of relief when he heard that sentence.

"You're most welcome, Goku!" A female voice, Tyler assumed as 'Bulma' replied. When she said 'Goku', Tyler instantly shot up after hearing the name Goku, he had found him! He had to meet him! Tyler looked at the fence that stood as a barrier between him and his target. He stopped himself from jumping over it. It was probably best not to climb or jump over this fence, that would present himself as a possible enemy. Tyler made his way towards the front gate of the lab, where he saw a mailbox and a button on the side. Tyler assumed that that was a doorbell. He took a deep breath as he pressed the button. For a moment, silence reigned over him. He then heard someone speak as footsteps came closer to the gate.

"...at, it's probably one of the deliveries for desert!" The voice echoed. That voice was the same woman's voice as the one Tyler had heard before. Tyler decided to dart from view, but poked his head out to see who was coming. He could see a woman walking out of the lab's entrance, with short, blue hair and an orange dress. The one thing that did stand out more than anything, is the fact that she wasn't a Mobian, but a Human. Tyler put more of his body in view so the woman knew that there was someone there, but kept his unique features hidden. He faced away from the woman, as if to admire the city around him, which he did. When the woman opened the gate behind him, Tyler turned around so they could face each other. She was about as tall as him, but his ears probably made him look taller.

"Hi there!" he waved as he laughed nervously, "is uh… is Son Goku Here?" Tyler was nervous that the woman would freak out and everything would go horribly wrong, but the woman just stood there, staring at him with awe.

"Umm, y-yes he is. Who are you?" She definitely sounded nervous, but maintained her composure, for the most part.

"My name is Tyler, and I need his help with something major. It revolves around something called a 'Super Saiyan'. Think you could be able to help me out?" Tyler asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"U-Umm, yes! I can take you to him, but please be careful!" She blurted out that next part as she let Tyler in. As soon as Tyler walked into the yard, the woman quickly closed the gate behind her and followed the wolf. The two walked into the lab, the awkwardness staled the air around them.

"So… I never caught your name," Tyler randomly blurted out. He mentally facepalmed himself, of course he knew her name! Her name is… Bulma? Okay, maybe it was a good idea to make sure.

"Right! My name is Bulma, and this here is Capsule Corp!" Bulma explained with some nervousness in her still.

"Bulma, it's okay, I mean no harm! All I need is for Goku to help me understand a few concepts. At least I think so anyway…" Tyler lost his train of thought as the exited the hallway.

"Well, that's good to hear!" Bulma gave a sigh of relief as they approached a sliding door. Tyler could see the faint outlines of people through it, _'this is it…_'. Bulma scattered ahead and gripped the handle. "Now listen here! I hope you will be kind to us and not destroy everything! Got it!" Bulma's sudden strictness got the better of Tyler. He jumped a little as she pointed at him as if he had done something wrong.

"G-Got it!" Tyler gulped as she stared daggers at him for a moment before sighing again.

"Alright, but let me go first. The others might not be too keen upon seeing you first," Bulma explained. Tyler gave a small nod, as she looked back and opened the door to the outside world.

_**And so, our young hero will soon meet with his 'new teacher', Goku. Will Tyler be accepted by this master, or will he meet enemies far more powerful than he's seen on Mobius. Find out next time on Dragon Ball X!**_

* * *

I apologize for this delay, school is a pain in my *** lol


	4. Chapter 4: Son Goku, I Presume?

A recap here! This is gonna be showcased in the gaming section of the Sonic the Hedgehog story tabs.

And, I'm also developing the story of Legend of Spyro: The Dragon King, and also in the works of either: starting a brand new story (not relevant and canon to Tyler's story) or finishing up my first fanfic.

*NOTE* I do not own anything of Sonic the Hedgehog or of Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball Super. Only any original characters that may appear. With that said, enjoy!

* * *

_**RECAP: After the Tournament of Power/Universe Survival Arc, things within Universe 7 began to tension…**_

Beerus gave a harsh yawn as he finished dozing off once again. In reality, it sounds more like an aggravated growl than anything, but can you really blame him? He's universe was nearly DESTROYED thanks to Goku and his idiocy. As much as Beerus hated to say this however, he really does owe it to Goku. Not only has he managed to keep his universe alive, but he had reached a level GODS have difficulty with. That gave Beerus much more respect and dignity within the Gods of Destruction. Beerus could sense someone standing over him, and smirked.

"What is it, Whis?" He asked after finishing his yawn

"My goodness Beerus, even after all that trouble and anxiety from the Tournament, you're still able to sleep it off," Whis cracked a joke.

Beerus immediately shot up, and spoke back annoyed, "HEY! I wasn't worried! I knew Goku and his friends could handle it no problem! I just faked it so it gave the other Gods some false sense of winning!"

"Sure," Whis rolled his eyes, smiling.

Beerus flexed his body as he stretched, still sitting in his chair, "now tell me, Whis: why did you bother me?"

"I'm here because I wanted to see if you can remember what was going on today," Whis reminded the God. Beerus picked his teeth for a moment, trying to recollect what was happening, but just shrugged. Whis look a little annoyed, "Goku's friends are throwing a party today in celebration of their victory, and want you to come to." Whis was a little annoyed that he had forgotten, but Beerus was lazy and prone to forgetting important things, unless it revolves around Zen-Oh.

"Is that right?" Beerus stopped picking his teeth to look at his angel with one eye open, reclining back.

Whis leaned into Beerus next to his ear, "I heard that Bulma was making your favorite, but if you're not planning on going, I guess I'll tell her to cancel that."

Beerus perked up when Whis said that, "N-N-NO! That's okay! I'll be ready in a minute!" Whis watched as Beerus scurried around to get ready to leave and laughed a little.

After about a minute of rushing, Beerus approached the Angel, "Alright, I'm ready now, but after this! I'm taking a nap! And you better no-!" Beerus was cut off by the ground around them shaking a little. Both high beings were confused as to what happened.

"Whis, what's happening? Is it Goku and Vegeta fighting again?" Beerus asked, looking a little annoyed.

Whis' orb on the end of his staff began to expand as something began to appear. An image of a 'black hole' appeared in the sphere. "It appears to just be an anomaly, probably caused from a previous battle, but I can't be certain," Whis examined the strange anomaly.

"Well, whatever it is, it can wait! My meal is waiting!" Beerus was growing impatient.

"My my, you certainly are impatient, my Lord. Very Well, I will inform the Supreme Kais to keep a lookout on the anomaly," and with that, the two being departed to Bulma's lab.

* * *

**Bulma's Lab, just before Lord Beerus and Whis arrive…**

On Earth, the Z-Fighters were having a blast as the party began. All of the fighters were talking to each other, especially about the combatants within the Tournament. Bulma and Chi-Chi were behind a few stands cooking on a storm, including a Goku dying of hunger.

"C'mon Chi-Chi! Can you please hurry up?! I'm starving!" Goku gave a whine as his stomach roared in response.

Chi-Chi paused for a moment to glare and yell at Goku, "Goku! It's not only YOU here! I'm trying to make enough for everyone, and more for YOU. Now, go WAIT!" Chi-Chi huffed as she went back to work.

"Oh, come on! PLEASE? Just one?!" Goku begged, but was shot down by Chi-Chi, "fine…" he said as he walked away, hands on his stomach.

Bulma was watching the whole thing as she scooted next to Chi-Chi, "Don't you think that was a little harsh?"

"Oh, he'll live!" Chi-Chi laughed before they continued cooking. As for Goku, he walked over to Gohan, Krillin, Yamcha, and Piccolo, talking about the Tournament. Videl stood next to Gohan, carrying the young, asleep Pan in her arms.

"...just saying, some of those fighters didn't even feel like 'the best' within some of those Universes," Krillin's voice echoed into Goku's ears.

"Well, we did stay out of the first part of the match, so… oh hey, dad! Liking the party so far?" Gohan stopped speaking to the group to address his father.

"Hi! Yeah, this party is great! It's just your mom is making me wait to eat, and I'm starving," Goku gave a slight complaint as he placed a hand on his stomach. A growl rang in the groups' ears as Goku's stomach rumbled once again.

"Well, A Saiyan's appetite can't be helped, huh?" Krillin commented as the group gave a chuckle.

"Yeah, I guess you're right!" Goku laughed with them as he saw a glimpse of Vegeta walking away. "Hey, Vegeta! Enjoying the party?" Everyone turned to where the Saiyan Prince was standing.

"This party's pointless… but I'm glad there's food," Vegeta remarked in his usual attitude.

"I hear ya!" Goku laughed as Vegeta walked off. All of a sudden, a weird vibe within Goku kicked in. There was something around with a pretty strong sense of power. "Hey guys, do you feel that?"

"Feel what?" Gohan asked, concerned that something might go wrong.

"I'm pretty sure that's just your stomach, dude," Yamcha commented just before another rumble from Goku's stomach screamed around them.

Goku laughed as he scratched the back of his head, "yeah, maybe!" All of a sudden, a bright beam of purple light shot down from the sky and collided with the ground near Goku. When the lights ceased, he could see Beerus and Whis standing above them in their casual stance. Goku smiled, "hey, Beerus! Glad you could make it!"

"Yes, I'm sure you are. Now, where's all that food I was promised…" Beerus looked around the yard.

"Just in time! The Food is ready! And yes! There is enough for Saiyans, Gods, Angels, and Humans!" Bulma shouted as she and Chi-Chi walked from behind the food stands. Immediately, everyone watched as Goku dashed towards some stands and grabbed a large amount of plates and bowls of food. He then dashed to a somewhat open area close to the pool and began to scarf down his food. Everyone Followed Goku's actions but in a much more organized and orderly fashioned as they grabbed their meals (well, except for Vegeta and Beerus, who both did similar stunts to Goku). Everyone was having a great time as they ate and talked together. Chi-Chi was barely able to drag Goku to sit with everyone else. Goku continued to scarf his food down even after he was relocated to sit with his gang.

"Some things will never change, huh?" Krillin laughed.

"Hey, could you explain how that whole 'Autonomous Ultra Instinct' thing worked again? It sounds so weird everytime I hear and think about it," Yamcha asked as he pointed at the Saiyan.

"Well…" Goku started to explain how it worked, or at least what he knew, but Beerus could overhear everything that Goku said. He could feel a drop of sweat form on his head as he tried to ignore the Saiyan. Fortunately, fate gave him a helping hand as he caught a glimpse of his favorite food, or rather, food type on this planet: gourmet food. Beerus quickly grabbed everything he could grab, whether that be on plates, bowls, or by hand, and wandered away to a reclining seat nearby Whis.

"A luxurious pool of gourmet food! I can't wait to devour them up!" Beerus commented as he became super excited, "It's just too good! I can't bear their delicious tastes!"

"Indeed!" Whis look amazed by the presentation and quality of the meal next to Lord Beerus.

Vegeta walked by the two divine beings and going to grab more food when he noticed Goku, with a stack of plates and bowls at his side, making a mess around him. He growled, "Kakarot, you idiot! Stop making a mess out of everything!"

Goku looked back to the Saiyan Prince, "Oh, come on Vegeta! It'll be fine! I'll clean it later! I promise!" Goku looked behind the aggravated prince to see Bulma walking up to them. He waved cheerfully, "Thanks for the picnic by the way, Bulma! This was delicious!"

"You're most certainly welcome, Goku," Bulma responded with a smile. Bulma felt a vibration in her pocket. She pulled out her phone from her pocket and glanced at the screen. She looked puzzled the more she stared at her phone, "huh…"

"What is it? What's going on?" Goku stopped eating for a moment to ask, before resuming.

"There's someone at the front gate, but I don't see anyone. It might be the camera's bugged, happened once before. In terms of who it is, it might be the delivery for our desert," Bulma explained.

"THERE'S MORE FOOD?!" Goku seemed mind blown.

"Of course, you dolt," Vegeta grumbled.

"I'll go see who it is, be right back!" Bulma waved as she left the party through the back door, leaving everyone to do as they please. After closing the sliding door behind her, she darted towards the front entrance, starting to become excited at what she had made customly for this event! Bursting through the front door, but gently closing it back, Bulma could see the legs and torso of someone standing at the edge of the gate. Bulma didn't think much of it as she stopped right in front of the gate and opened it. As soon as she stepped out to where she could see the person, she instantly froze. There standing before her was a humanoid like wolf, wearing a blue light jacket and jogger pants. The wolf turned around so it could see her and smiled at her, but in an awkward manner.

"Hi there! Is uh… Son Goku here, by chance?" The wolf asked her in an awkward manner, scratching the back of his head. Bulma was shocked to hear this thing speak to her, but she had to regain her composure. From the depth of its voice, Bulma could tell that the wolf was masculine.

She shook her head, he asked something and like all good scientists, she had to provide an answer, "U-Umm, yes, he is. Who are you?"

The wolf placed his paws on his hips (Bulma wondered if he had any), "Sorry. My name is Tyler, and I need his help with something major. It revolves around something called a 'Super Saiyan', think you could be able to help me out?"

That last sentence caught Bulma a bit off guard, how did he know anything about a Super Saiyan? Well, if he did know about it, he deserves the right to see Goku. Bulma looked up and gave a small nod, "U-Umm, yes! I can take you to him, but please be careful!" Tyler seemed confused as to what she meant by that, but nodded in agreement. Bulma allowed the wolf to enter before closing the gate behind him and rushing to the front door. The two continued down the hallway that connected to the party outside. Bulma was starting to panic, '_oh, god! Did I just let someone like Black in?'_

"So… I never caught your name," Tyler broke both the silence around them and her concentration.

"Oh, right! Bulma! My name is Bulma, and this is my lab: Capsule Corp!" Bulma responded.

"Nice to meet ya, Bulma!" Tyler stopped and gave out a hand… er… pawshake, which Bulma returned gracefully. "And for the record, I mean no harm to you! All I need is for Goku to help explain a few things to me and that should be it! I think…" Tyler explained, losing his train of thought as the two walked towards the end of the hallway. Both could hear the commotion going on outside.

"Well, that's good to hear! One more thing I want to put out though," Bulma said as she gripped the handle to the sliding door. All of a sudden, she grew a somewhat angered look as she glared at the wolf, "Now listen here! I hope you will be kind to us and not destroy everything! Got it?!"

That caught Tyler off guard, and threw his hands up in self-defense, "GOT IT! Besides, didn't I say I'm not your enemy?"

Bulma sighed, "Alright, sorry about that, had to be sure. Before we go out, let me go first, the others might not be too keen about you walking out first." Tyler gave a small nod as Bulma looked back to the door. She slid the door open as the light poured into the hallway like water in an empty stream.

Back with the rest of the Z-Fighters, Bulma's disappearance started to arouse the interests of most. Vegeta didn't care much, and the two deities were eating their hearts out.

"Where do you think Bulma went?" Krillin asked out loud.

"She said something about getting desert. I don't know, I was busy eating," Goku gave an innocent smile. Before anyone else could answer, everyone saw the sliding door to the lab open up with Bulma in the doorway.

"Hey, Bulma! Did you get the desert?" Goku waved as Bulma took a couple steps forward.

"Well, no, but I found something, or rather, someone you really need to meet," Bulma took a step to the side to expose the doorway to all. Everyone watched as the shadows from within moved for a moment, before a beast walked through. A wolf had emerged from the doorway, with a jacket, slightly torn shirt, and pants. Everyone but Bulma was either confused, didn't care much, or were slightly alarmed at the sight of the wolf. Even Beerus looked up to see what was happening for a moment before continuing to eat. Goku just held a puzzled expression as the wolf looked at him.

"Son Goku," the wolf spoke out to him.

Goku stood up and stretched for a moment before returning with, "yup! That's me!"

"I've been looking for you," the wolf looked a little relieved to see Goku, but at the same time, kept a glare.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?" Vegeta barked out.

"My name is Tyler, and I need your help, more specifically, Goku's help," Tyler pointed at Goku, who then pointed back at himself.

"And why would WE help you? You look like a small fry compared to us, what can you possibly do that can-". Vegeta was instantly cut off by the Wolf suddenly turn gold, with a flame around him also gold. Small Spikes formed on top of his head as his eyes turned cyan. Even his tail turned from gray to gold. The bottom of his jacket was flapping violently from the amount of energy generated. Everyone was shocked by what the wolf is able to do. Even Beerus looked up to see the golden wolf, causing him to raise an eyebrow in very slight interest. Vegeta, while a little upset that he was cut off mid-sentence, still remained unamused. Tyler then reverted back to his base form, and still held a serious expression.

"Because I need you help to control what I hold… I think it's best if we sit down, we have a lot to discuss."

* * *

This chapter was more or less one that tells the DBS side of the story once chapter 3 kicked in.

Next major chapter soon! (hopefully...).


	5. Chapter 5: Do We Have a Deal?

Two worlds now collide.

Will our future hero be able to convince Goku to help him train, or will he make a new enemy?

* * *

"No way! You can turn Super Saiyan!" Goku looked amazed by Tyler's sudden appearance and talents.

"Wait, I thought only Saiyans can turn… well, Super Saiyan!" Krillin looked confused.

"That's true. So tell me,fur boy, how did you manage to transform into Super Saiyan. You are certainly no Saiyan, so what are you?" Vegeta pressed on his question, or rather, questions.

Tyler looked a little nervous by the sudden interrogation, but he nodded, "well, I'm a Mobian. An ancient race of anthropomorphic animals who desire peace. In regards of my story, it started out like this…" Tyler began to explain his gruesome past, revealing every hardship he's taken in. While Tyler was talking about his home island, many of the ideals his race had was similar to the Saiyans. Vegeta just glared,_ 'his race, are they influenced by the Saiyan culture? But that's Impossible, isn't it? I must learn more…'_. "...my master dies in my arms to him. I just snapped and bam! I was a Super Saiyan. At first, I thought it was just our super form, but that wasn't the case-"

"Hold on, your 'super form'?" Vegeta halted the conversation.

"Well, yes. You see, the Mobian race uses something called the 'Chaos Emeralds' as a source of power. Individually, they mean they are not as powerful, but once all seven are combined, they grant access to a form of immense power. From what I can tell, the super form is equivalent to a Super Saiyan, but it has its limits. Unlike this Super Saiyan form, it draws energy from some sort of power that I'm not one-hundred percent sure about. There is a second way to access this form by collecting enough rings to access an even more limited version of it. Without the rings, there's no way to gain and hold that power. I might be wrong about this, though. My only source tends to be a bit distant and unreliable at times," Tyler explained.

"Wow, sounds like we could have competition in the future, Vegeta!" Goku looked excited. Vegeta gave a 'hmph' in response. Goku turned back to the wolf, "so, why did you need to see me?"

"Well, when I realized that the new form I had accessed, I needed to find some answers. I got a weird vision that told me to find a hill. When I did, I discovered that there were 7 orange balls buried into the mountain. What were they called again..?" Tyler paused, trying to recollect the name.

"Dragon Balls. Wait, you have Dragon Balls within your world?" Goku looked puzzled about that fact.

"First off, yes, we do! Second, thanks!" Tyler gave a thumbs up, "anyway. I used the Dragon Balls to make three wishes. The first was to fully learn what the Super Saiyan form and the full extent of it. The second was to find a teacher who could help me ascend and train me, that was you, Goku. The third was to find a means of transporting me to you. I found a guy who could take me to you and here I am!"

"Well, if you really want to know what it is to be a Super Saiyan, first, you're gonna have to fight me in your form. Then we can talk," Goku smiled as he stretched his leg. He faced Piccolo and waved, "hey, Piccolo! You know any areas that we can spar at?"

"Why don't you go to your farm and do it. Just, well, away from it," Piccolo looked like he didn't care.

"Oh, right! I totally forgot about that place!" Goku gave a small embarrassed laugh before looking at the wolf, "follow me!" Tyler nodded and the two took to the skies towards Goku's farm. Vegeta gave another of his 'hmphs' and followed pursuit. Everyone else just looked at each other and did the same, with Bulma and Chi-Chi running to a hover car.

"Aren't you going to follow them, my lord?" Whis asked as he watched the Z-Fighters fly away.

"Why should I? After all, look at all this food they left!" Beerus commented as he stuffed his face with gourmet food.

"Well, it would serve as good entertainment," Whis commented.

"Nah, I'll pass," Beerus shook his hand.

Whis huffed, "suit yourself," before disappearing to follow the Z-Fighters.

Upon arriving at the farm, Tyler noticed that the farm didn't come up like he pictured in his mind. Everything felt… bland; then again, he was talking to a more martial artist type of person than a farmer. He noticed that most, if not all, from the party had arrived to watch the fight.

"Alright! You ready to see how far you can get?" Goku looked more excited than a kid in a candy store. Just before Tyler could respond, a small pod came from the sky as Goku could hear his wife yelling at him.

"DON'T YOU DARE DESTROY THE FARM LIKE YOU DID LAST TIME, MISTER!" Chi-Chi's voice scared the Saiyan.

"Alright! I promise!" Goku whined. Chi-Chi gave a huff from the mic, and everything was silent. The pod moved away from the two warriors as they stared at each other once again. Goku continued, "anyway, you ready to see how strong you are?" Goku flared a white aura as his base power began to rise.

"I am," Tyler returned as he took his stance and flared his aura. They both stared at each other for a moment before charging. Both warriors releasing a blood curdling scream as their fists clashed. The ground shook around them as skies roared from their fury. Both were throwing punches that no ordinary human could see.

In the midst of their fight, Goku noticed they Tyler wasn't fighting like he thought the wolf was. His attacks were slow and defense lingered. Goku took this as a sign and lowered his power to match the wolf. The two continued the onslaught of punched until Tyler appeared behind the Saiyan. Goku looked behind him to see Tyler fire a ki blast point blank into his body. It exploded into dust all around the two fighters. Tyler covered his eyes to shield from the dust, but immediately dropped his guard when he heard some laughter.

From the dust, Goku was laughing wholeheartedly, rubbing the back of his head, "not bad! You definitely had a good idea in your mind, you just need to amplify your power level and that would have seriously caught me off guard!" His smile somewhat faded away to a smirk, "ready to take this up a notch?"

"Hell yeah!" Tyler smirked back as both flared gold. The power of Super Saiyan flowed within as a bright golden flame shot around them. Both clashed once again, this time the powers of Super Saiyan flowed within. As the fight progressed, Tyler noticed something about Goku's form, _'Goku's form… it feels so much different to mine. It's definitely the same form, but… it feels like it's on a whole different level. How did he reach this level?'_ Several moments after turning Super Saiyan, Tyler began to grow tired of the fight as his punches rapidly dropped in speed and power. Goku saw this and delivered an uppercut to his stomach. Tyler groaned as he was sent flying into the air, stunned from that attack. Using Instant Transmission, Goku appeared above the wolf and slammed the wolf down onto the ground. A crater formed from the impact, and dust rose like waves. Goku slowly floated down to the ground to see Tyler struggling to stand, reverting back to his base form. Goku did the same as he helped the wolf up.

"Not bad, though you definitely need more training! Don't worry though! I will definitely help you out!" Goku smiled.

Tyler's eyes expanded like stars, "REALLY?!" Goku nodded as he smiled happily, "wow, Goku! I can't thank you enough! So, when do we begin?!"

"Right now if you really want to!" Goku extended his hand out to the wolf, who mentally jumped a little from the sudden gesture, "so, want to begin your training?"

Tyler looked at his hand for a moment before chuckling and grabbed it with his own paw, "it's a deal!"

* * *

_**AND SO, WITH TYLER UNTIED WITH HIS NEWFOUND MENTOR, GOKU, TYLER WILL NOW BEGIN HIS TRAINING TO GO BEYOND WHAT HE BELIEVES HE IS CAPABLE OF. HOWEVER, THINGS ARE STIRRING THE BALANCE OF GOOD AND EVIL ON MOBIUS…**_

Everything was blurry as the ringing in his ears kept everything numb. His mind drifted between consciousness, as he felt in a daze. Why did he feel like this? Memories began to flood into his mind: one of an old tenuki, a golden being, losing his arm to… TO-!

Savage gasped as he sat up on a medical bed, but grunted in pain. His entire body felt like jelly as he leaned back on the bed. Slowly he could hear not only the beeping from an IV machine, but someone calling him.

"Age..? Sa..e? SAVAGE!?" a voice called out to him. Savage looked around to see Talon sitting next to him. "Savage? SAVAGE! Oh, man! I knew you'd pull through!"

"W-Where… where are we..?" Savage looked around to see his two other gang members in a similar bed, but still unconscious. "Eric and Fierol, they okay?"

"Eric, yes, but as for Fierol… that attack nearly destroyed his heart. He might not make it, Savage. As for me, I'm okay, just a few bruises here and there," Talon explained.

Savage looked at him for a few moments before nodding. Savage looked around, only to just realize something. This wasn't any hospital room he's ever seen, "where are we?"

"You're in my medical bay. I found you all but the cat unconscious in a garden," a new voice suddenly echoed around them as a figure emerged from the shadows. He wore a red lab-like shirt with red pants. He was a bald figure with twirly mustache, with engineer like equipment on his body.

"Who are you?" Savage asked the bald human.

The man looked a little surprised by what the black fox had said, "I am Dr. Eggman, and I am the person who healed you and performed a scientific experiment on you." Savage noticed something different, his lower body looked silver than his usual colors. He opened up the small cover he was in to see that many of his body parts were mechanized. Eggman came up next to him and gave him a handheld mirror. Savage looked through it to see that even some of his head was transformed.

"What did you do to me?" Savage asked as he examined his new mechanical arm.

"Simple, I rebuilt you from scratch. When I first brought you on board, you lost so much blood from your ripped arm and shoulder. So I had to surgically add on a metal exoskeleton on you in order to save you," Eggman twirled his mustache as he explained.

"Why did you help us?" Savage asked the doctor.

Eggman smiled evilly, "simple! I want to strike a deal with you and your gang."

Savage stared at the doctor for a moment, puzzled by his next move before finally saying, "go on…"

"I was thinking we could strike a deal and become a team! Here's the terms: I helped you become whole and stronger again, help you get revenge on the one who did this to you, AND give you some power to rule over some cities if you wish," Eggman stated as he extended his fingers while listing his points.

"In exchange..?" Savage raised his furry eyebrow.

"I want your help in defeating Sonic the HedgeHog and his so called 'freedom fighting' gang," Eggman placed the counter offer. Savage just stared in deep thought, the terms were acceptable, but defeating Sonic? That didn't seem possible… especially of that damned woolf joined up with him, that would make things hell for the both of them. Still, he had to owe his services to Eggman, and he is grateful that Eggman kept him alive.

Swallowing his sense of doubt and sighing deeply, Savage sat up from the bed. He gazed at Eggman with a determined stare, "I'll do it."

Eggman smiled darkly as he extended his hand, "then it is a deal?"

Savage looked down at hand, doubt trying to resurface in himself. Savage shook that feeling out of him as extended his own paw and grasped the doctor's hand, "deal."

Both shook each others hand for a moment before Eggman pulled away, "you made the right choice. I will help you learn your new extent of power, and trust me; this will work out well for all of us." Eggman turned around and walked back into the shadows, leaving Savage and Talon in the medical bay. Savage stared down at his new arm in contempt, _'I sure hope so'._

* * *

Savage... Alive?

This changes things for Mobius..


	6. Chapter 6: Hpersonic Lion Tamer?

Arise, new warriors!

It's time to see what training Goku has planned for Tyler to accomplish.

* * *

It's been a few weeks since Tyler arrived and became Goku's student. With every passing day, Goku would teach Tyler a new trick or technique, then brawl for the rest of the day. Sometimes, it was proper ki control, other times it would be physical strength. This day however was going to be different from the previous ones. Goku decided that today was the day to see if Tyler has a similar ability to his own: able to copy anyone's move. However, to do that, Goku decided that they should move their training location somewhere else. Goku smiled when a location instantly popped into his head: the Hyperbolic Time Chamber! It would be perfect! Goku placed two fingers on his head and focused in on Tyler's energy. For a moment, there was nothing that Goku could feel, then there was the signature. He could see Tyler within the farm, rapidly throwing punches to test his speed. Goku dematerialized and reappeared nearby the wolf, causing him to look away from his training. Goku stared down at the new clothes that was on his body. It was similar to Goku's set during the Tournament of power, but the colors were inverted.

Tyler smiled was he waved to his new master, "hey, Goku! How's it going?"

Goku laughed like a kid again, "not bad! How do you feel about starting your training right now?" Tyler gave a thumbs up, signaling Goku to continue, "today, I wanted to see if you could do something for me."

Tyler cocked his head to the side a little, "uh… okay? What is it?"

"I wanted to see if you could copy anything that you can see, at least ki wise," Goku stated, "then we're going to go to the Lookout!"

"The Lookout?" Tyler asked, confusion painted across his face.

"Yeah! It used to be owned by the guardian of this planet, but now it's just up there! There's this place called the 'Hyperbolic Time Chamber', and it basically allows you to train in a year for a day!" Goku explained.

Tyler was still mind-blown, "so… you're saying that we can train within that room for a YEAR… in one day..?"

"Yup! You got it!" Goku acknowledged his confusion with his usual grin once again.

Tyler sighed as if he admitted defeat, "this is so confusing to me…" A sudden reminder burst through his head, "oh, hey. I also started what you told me to do, that whole, 'training your endurance so I can stay in Super Saiyan for an extended period if time' thing."

"Oh, yeah, that! How's that going for you?" Goku asked.

Tyler lifted and wobbled his paw, "ehh… it's going sort of well… I can stay in the form for roughly 4-5 hours, provided I'm not in some sort of brawl between you or Vegeta. Speaking of which, his methods are really starting to scare me. I feel like I'm going to break down and have him even more upset at me. Is he usually like this?"

Goku rubbed the back of his head, "yeah, he's usually moody and always on edge, but he's a nice guy once you get to know him!"

"Somehow, I find that really hard to believe," Tyler slumped as he sweatdropped. He shook the thought out of his head, "now, what were you saying about copying ki moves?"

Goku jumped up, remembering what he was supposed to do, "oh, right! Well, I wanted to see if you can mimic any attack that you can see and use it. I do that a lot, but that's mostly because I can learn things really fast!"

"I see… well, I did that in my world with many different martial arts, but ki is completely different, so I guess I'll have to find out! How will this work?" Tyler looked convinced.

"Well, it's simple! I'm gonna to demonstrate a few techniques and I want you to copy them as best you can! Actually, it might be best if Vegeta were here, he was a few moves that I can't do and are pretty strong!" Goku noticed Tyler looked a bit nervous when he mentioned Vegeta, "but, we should probably start small!" The Mobian gave a nod, and Goku got into a sort of squatting position. "Okay, the first thing I want to show you is how to fire a ki beam. You already know how to launch smaller ki projectiles and manage your ki, but firing an energy attack is sort of different. You see, rather than summoning up a projectile and letting it go, you have to hold it in until you feel like it's ready. How much energy you put into it will affect how much power that attack has, so charging up to your fullest is gonna be your best bet! Here, let me show you." Goku extended his arms and hands, exposing his palm out in front of him.

"Ka…" a small blue orb began to form in his hands as he slowly started to pull them back to his side. The orb of ki still facing away from him

"Me…" Tyler watched as the orb began to intensify in raw power. A large sense of ki began to fluctuate around him.

"Ha…" Goku continued to power the orb up.

"Me…" a blue light engulfed the area around the two.

Goku kept his stance for a moment, the air around them not changing. Then, Goku violently thrusted his hands out, screaming, "**HAA!**" A large blue beam of ki shot out from his palm, firing into the skies above. Tyler was frightened, but excited as well from it's overwhelming power. Goku kept the Kamehameha up for a moment before dropping his stance, cutting off his energy, thus ceasing the beam. A silence filled the air around them, Tyler could only stutter sounds from his shock. Goku looked back at the shocked wolf and laughed a little, "yeah, first time seers are usually surprised by this. It's called the Kamehameha. You focus your energy into one mass, then release it into a beam of energy. Wanna try it?"

Tyler just sputtered nonsense for a moment before finally nodding nervously. He coughed before calming down and got into a stance similar to Goku's. He looked back to the Saiyan, "so… how exactly does this work?"

Goku walked next to the wolf and assumed a stance next to him, "Well, first, focus your energy, let it build within you. When your adept at this, it will happen at a much faster pace." Tyler nodded, channeling the power within. It definitely felt a little weird, but was do-able. Goku could feel a small shift in the energy around them, "good! Now, you hold your hands erm… paws, in a position like this," Goku explained as he positioned his hands in front of him. His palms were facing away from his body. "Then, you take your paws and place them to your side, but keep them here," Goku moved his hands to his right hip. Tyler followed Goku's movement into the same, though a little erratic. A blue orb began to appear, though not nearly as strong as Goku's version. "Keep it there! It's almost ready!" The orb continued to build in strength. "Now release it!" Goku shouted. Tyler thrusted his hands forward, screaming "HA!" as a small beam of ki fired into the air. It remained for a few seconds before Tyler dropped it, panting from loss of breath and energy. Goku placed a hand on the Mobian's shoulder, "I think you're ready for the next part of your training today."

"R-Really?" Tyler huffed as he sat on the ground, exhausted from that attack.

"Yup! Think you can stand?" Goku asked as he offered a hand. Tyler reached out and grabbed the saiyan's hand, allowing him to stand upright. Despite being incredibly strong, Goku's gentleness always surprised Tyler. "Good, now place your hand on my shoulder again." Tyler did what the saiyan told him, and the two instantly dematerialized and reappeared onto a circular area. Tyler felt a little dizzy from doing that, but quickly realized something alarming. They were on a floating platform in the sky! Tyler looked very alarmed by this, and quickly ran to the saiyan's side. As the two walked towards a large doorway, something stuck into the wolf's mind.

"Hey, Goku, I need to ask you a couple questions."

Goku stopped and looked back at his student, "yeah, what's up?"

"Well, the first thing I wanted to know was why did you want me to remain in Super Saiyan for such an extended period of time? Surely, there has to be a reason for this, right?" Tyler cocked his head to the side.

Goku contemplated in his mind, _'do I tell him about Super Saiyan 2? Well.. he's gotten this far, in such a small amount of time, too. And besides, I can teach a lot of techniques within the chamber, too. Alright,'_ "I wanted you to learn about maintaining the form for a large period of time so you can move on to the next level."

"The next level? What do ya mean?" Tyler was starting to become anxious. There were so many gaps that he wants to be filled, and here it was.

"Here, let me show you once we get inside here," Goku pointed ahead.

"Right, into the Hypersonic Lion Tamer, right?" Tyler stumbled on his words a bit.

"Hyperbolic Time Chamber, but yes, there," Goku responded.

"Ahh, Son Goku, welcome back!" A voice interrupted the two. Both looked at the doorway to see a man in red robes, next to a green alien-like being wearing similar garments. Tyler realized that the green alien was a Namekian just like Piccolo, but had no idea who the other was.

"Hey Mr. Popo and Dende! Think I could use the chamber for a while?" Goku waved.

"Of course, Goku! Right this way!" Popo waved his hand for the two fighters to follow him, but the Namekian stopped them.

"Who's this Goku?" The Namekian, who Tyler assumed as Dende, asked, pointing to the wolf.

"Oh, this? This is Tyler, he's a Mobian who's able to become a Super Saiyan!" Goku explained.

"A Mobian? I never heard of a race like that before… must be new around here," Dende pondered aloud.

Tyler chuckled a little, "you could say that." Popo walked to the door and gripped the handle. Using little effort, Popo opened the door, revealing something white inside that the Mobian couldn't identify right away.

"Alright, Tyler! Ready to enter the chamber?" Goku looked at his student.

"Well, I don't really have a choice at this point so sure," Tyler remarked as the two walked in. As the two entered the Room of Spirit and Time, the door closed behind them, separating them from the outside world. Tyler took a moment to examine everything around them, and became a little terrified. Everything around them was just a white void, besides some areas of the building. Their footsteps echoed throughout the chamber. "So this is the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Honestly, it feels a little scary in here." A sudden force pushed the Mobian down, who in response, growled as he struggles to stand back up.

"What the hell..? I can barely stand!" Tyler grunted, as he lifted his wobbly self off the ground

"The gravity is 10x that of what is outside, plus something in here will change from time to time. You'll get used to it, but for now, I think I was gonna answer some of your questions, right?" Goku scratched his head.

"Oh, right! You were saying something about rising to the next level," Tyler reminded the saiyan.

"Oh, yeah, right! You see, there is a level beyond that of a Super Saiyan, and more beyond that. This is when a normal Super Saiyan goes beyond his boundaries and becomes something else, yet still retaining a Super Saiyan form. This level is what we like to call," Goku cut himself off as he immediately turned Super Saiyan, but Tyler noticed something off about it. His hair was definitely shinier and more spiky than before, not to mention the lightning that coursed around his entire body. Tyler could feel a dramatic increase in strength and presence of ki from Goku all around him, alarming him upon its first activation. The Mobian nearly fell over from the sheer might of power Goku was generating. Goku kept this up for a few seconds before reverting to his base form.

"So, I can reach that level, too?" Tyler looked mind blown from the experience, still trying to get used to the gravity.

"Sure can! All you gotta do is train yourself, and that's why we're here. Once you master Super Saiyan 2, we'll go on to Super Saiyan 3!" Goku gave a small forecast of what was going to happen.

"Wow! That sounds amazing, but I do need to ask, is that ALL we're gonna do? I feel like there's more than that," Tyler looked puzzled.

"If you want, then sure! I can teach you a few other things like the Kaio-ken, or maybe even Instant Transmission!" Goku laughed a little.

"Instant Transmission..? Is that what you used to get us here?" Tyler asked.

"Yup! That's right!" Goku replied.

"So… more techniques, endurance, and transformation training, alright. I'm ready to begin," Tyler looked more determined than ever to learn. If he was entrusted with this new found power, he had to know everything about it. THIS was the best way.

"Alright! But, can we start by having me try going Super Saiyan 2, and also this environment?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, sure! I guess we do need to start somewhere, huh?"

_**And so, with his training in the Chamber beginning, our young hero begins his destiny as Mobius's first Super Saiyan. But things on Mobius begin to build...**_

* * *

_Meanwhile, on Mobius, inside the Egg-Carrier…_

As the enormous airship hovered over the surfaces of Mobius, covered by the clouds, all was peaceful within its walls, well except a certain training arena.

"HA!" A voice shouted within the room as a metal fist destroyed a wooden target. Debris from the destroyed target flew a distance away until colliding with a wall or landing at the floor. The glowing eyes of the cyborg Savage shined with pure malice as one by one he destroyed every target that came up in his way. A sudden alarm sounded in the room, signaling that his training session was over.

"30 seconds to destroy 55 targets, not bad! But in order to stop Sonic and this "Tyler", we need to push beyond your limitations. Think you're up to it?" Eggman's voice cut through in a speaker system.

Savage looked at his bionic arm before smirking, giving a thumbs up, "hell yeah, we're gonna end those resistance fighters once and for all!"

"Good," Eggman smirked a little, and rapidly pressed a few buttons from a studying platform a safe distance away. He upped the systems, as an engine whirred around them. He looked back down at the cyborg, "alright, to know your full extent of your power, we are going to perform a test that will insure your new stress points. Knowledge of these points will be crucial in the final fight. Are you ready?"

"Ready and waitin, doc!" Savage spoke out loud, his static voice echoed within the testing chamber.

"Alright, beginning in three… two… on-" Rapid and heavy knocks encompassed the testing chamber Eggman stood in. He gave a small growl, "hold on a minute." He walked over and opened the metal door to see Talon standing there, looking a little sad. "What do you want?"

"I have news for Savage, where is he?"

"Over here, just speak through the comm system," Eggman pointed at a console as Talon entered the chamber.

Savage was confused as to what was happening until, "...Savage..?"

"Talon, the hell is it? I'm in da middle of-"

"Its Fierol, sir… I went to check on him today… he… I…" Talon stuttered on his sentence, his mind was spinning.

"TALON, SPIT IT OUT, DAMMIT!" Savage yelled in pure annoyance from Talon's constant stuttering. He heard a small yip from the chamber, then he continued, but Savage was not prepared for what Talon was going to say next.

"He's dead," Savage's eyes widened a little when he heard that. Fierol, he was the oldest member of the gang. Savage actually trusted him like a BROTHER. For him to die like this was… _was…_ _**UNACCEPTABLE!**_ Savage became incredibly frustrated as his blood began to boil for vengeance. Eggman noticed on the station, a scale graph was beginning to sky rocket in pure energy. It began to rise, simultaneously as Savage's anger. Eggman was starting to become worried, but then curiosity to overtake him. Savage recorded that this "Tyler" that he had encountered turned into a sort of 'Super Form' upon being angered by his master's death. Eggman was snapped back into reality when both his meter in the graph and Savage exploded, only Savage exploded in a blood red aura. Eggman waved his arms in the way to see what just happened, only to realize something that could change the course of this war forever. Savage was covered in aura of blood red light, and his eyes were deep, deep red. Eggman looked down to see how large the power emitted from Savage was. It rivaled that of the Super form, it from the looks of it, can be further developed to go beyond that. Eggman smiled evilly as Savage stared down at himself.

"What..? What is this power..?" Savage was stunned by the raw intensity of it as it coursed through his veins.

"From what I can see, Savage, this power that you've unlocked is capable of going beyond the 'Super Form' within the Chaos emeralds," Eggman's staticy voice came through the comms. It was clear that explosion of power had damaged the comms within this room.

"Hehehehe… THIS POWER IS AMAZING! I FEEL LIKE I CAN TAKE ON THAT BASTARD RIGHT NOW!" Savage cackled as his power exploded.

"Hold your horses, Savage, we need to know what you've just unlocked it is truly capable of, then we can fight your rival," Eggman clarified through the speakers. _'Clearly, the death of his colleague cause this outburst of raw energy. It's similar to what I detected earlier, but nowhere near as powerful. From what I can tell, it looks like it's been infused with something, Chaos Energy, by the looks of it. It doesn't match their accounts about "Tyler's Super Form", but Savage's has a similar reading to it. If I can harness this power from Savage and his rival, Sonic and his pathetic excuses for friends will be done for'. _ Eggman smirked in pure evil, but keeping it away from both Mobians.

"Right…" Savage reminded himself as he stared down at his transformed-self. _'I'm coming for you soon, Tyler. Just you wait…'_ Talon stared at his leader in pure terror, there was no way he could be with THAT much power unless… Talon shook his head, _'no, that can't be it… it's been forgotten for a long time… but wait… if it IS true, then who is it then? That wolf or him, because if it IS Savage, Mobius will be damned to its core…'_

Talon continued to stare down at his glowing blood-red leader, still holding an expression of malice, "I wonder if I made the right call for myself…"

* * *

A beginning of an evil plot unfolds in Eggman's mind, find out his ultimate goal next time on Dragon Ball X!


	7. Chapter 7: Onslaught! The Rival's Return

Savage has brushed past his limits and is… the Chosen Warrior!?

For this chapter, I'm doing an anime time skip for now, then we will see how our hero has been training.

* * *

_2 ½ years later. within the Egg-Carrier…_

Savage opened the door to find himself with a conference like room. Everything about this was dark and gloomy, but that was just like the hideout he was used to. The chairs and table were made of metal, but they sufficed.

Talon and a now healed Eric walked in, "are you sure this is a good idea, trusting Eggman, I mean?"

"Yeah, dats a bit fishy pal," Eric chimed in.

"Eggman has has helped me see past my puny self and helped me reach a point to where GODS cannot harm me! I OWE him…" Savage spoke in a crisp, darkened voice. Talon just stared at him through the corner of his eye, _'Savage has changed. He sees himself as a deity of true chaos. This power of his is really starting to inflate his ego like a balloon. It's starting to make me fear that HE was indeed, the cho-'_

"I see you are all here! Good! We have much to discuss." A voice rang from behind the cat. Everyone looked back to see the nefarious Dr. Eggman, entering the room and taking a seat at the far end of the table, "take a seat gentlemen!" Everyone took a seat that face the bald doctor, "Now, I know that you have been training vigorously over the past two and a half years, but I believe now is the time to strike!"

"I agree…" Savage hissed. Talon could see the darkness that clouded Savage's eyes, making him shudder in pure fear.

"Well, I guess we have nowhere else to go, so we're in," Eric replied to the doctor, Talon nervously nodding in agreement.

"Good, now that we are all on the same page, I think I have a good strategy for us to initiate on Sonic," Eggman cracked his knuckles.

"What's on ya mind, doc?" Savage questioned his leader.

"We need to find out where Sonic and his rebellious scum hide away from us. Luckily for us, I have taken some of our time together to build a device that tracks sonic booms from their origins. If we can find out where the source of that speed originated, we may be able to find Sonic's base of operations," Eggman explained his hypothesis.

"I've heard about this base before, but not much. It's suppose to be hidden far away from any cities in order to remain undetected," Savage returned.

"Hmm, that narrows our search down, but not by much," Eggman twirled his mustache.

"What happens after we find this base?" Eric asked the doctor.

"That's where you come in. I'm positive they will not expect an attack lead by a Mobian rather than me," Eggman explained his reason.

"A surprising turn of events, interesting…" Savage rubbed his muzzle.

"Indeed. While you attack from the ground with my minions, I will attack by the air with the Egg fleet! That way, Sonic and his friends stand no chance at escaping our wrath! If by chance your rival is with Sonic, that will be an added bonus," Eggman smirked, his plan definitely had holes, but it can work out perfectly.

"And you for sure know dat this will indeed work out?" Savage raised his furry eyebrows.

"Positive. It's the best way to take down this rodent once and for all," Eggman made a fist and slammed the table, startling Talon and Eric.

"Alright, it's settled then. When do we go?" Savage was convinced this was indeed the best course of action.

"We'll leave the Sonic Scanner up for a day or two, then we'll see what we will do next," Eggman returned.

Savage wasn't impressed by the doctor's answer, but it was better than nothing, "alright."

"Good. Go ahead and prepare the minions to assault the resistance base, I will join you momentarily. I just need to make some final calculations," Eggman commented before the Mobian trio walked out of the room. Eggman paused for a second before clicking a button on his desk, "what is the statistics on the machine?"

"Construction of the generator at 97% completed. Power absorption tank at 98%," A robotic voice returned from the comms.

"Thank you, Metal, prepare for phase 3 of the plan," Eggman returned.

"Confirmed," and the comms went quiet. Eggman began to chuckle quietly to himself, the next couple of days are going to be fun...

* * *

_**Meanwhile… in Knothole…**_

Sonic stood on a cliffside overlooking the old rundown town of Knothole, the destroyed buildings haunting his memories. One thing stood in his mind, however, the ferocity of the battle that took place here.

Sonic then started to ponder about something: recently, Eggman's plans or attacks have always felt lackluster. As if Eggman was scavenging plans together at the last second. One the one hand, Sonic was becoming curious. The only reasonable explanations that comes into his mind are that Eggman is planning something massive, or has given up entirely. Even still, Eggman would probably gave as a sign saying he was ending his evil ways. On the other hand, Sonic was kinda relieved. It's kinda relieving knowing the fact that he and all his friends could use a break. Sonic mentally shrugged, yeah, it was probably a good thing that Eggman has vanished for a while. Sonic noticed the horizon in the background was becoming incredibly dark. He glanced at the sun to see it almost completely setting on him. Sonic eyes widened a little, he needed to hurry back home! Taking off at immense speeds, Sonic rushed through the wilderness of Mobius to return home, which to him wasn't that far away. He slid to a stop when arriving in the small village, and gave his usual grin. He made it back home, record time, too. Sonic decided to walk back to Tails' hut, he wanted to discuss something with him. The citizens of Knothole waved at the blue blur as he walked by, usually by waving or fainting, depending on the person.

After avoiding a possible catastrophe with fans for about a couple of minutes, Sonic finally reached Tails' shack. Sonic noticed that a radar was implanted onto the roof of the building, looks like someone has been busy. Sonic strolled over to the door and gave a small knock.

"Just a moment!" A muffled voice called out from within the abode. Sonic, stood there in the same place for a moment before finally he heard a shuffling from within. A second later, the door swung open to reveal his light orange furred brother on the other side. "Hey, Sonic! Come in! I got something to tell you." Tails moved out of the way so that Sonic could enter his home, then he shut the door behind the hedgehog.

"So, what was it you wanted to tell me?" Sonic inquired.

"Right, so recently, you know that I made this radar to detect abnormal energies over a period of time, correct?" Tails began with a question.

"Yeah..?" Sonic had no idea where this was going.

"And you know that it can scan areas and turn back the clock to see how the energy of Mobius changed over time, correct?" Tails continued.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh?" Sonic still didn't follow, Tails looked a bit on the edge, but remembered this was SONIC.

"So… where I'm going with this is I've found something strange from a couple years ago," Tail stated blandly.

Sonic looked surprised, "what did you find?" The two walked over to a desk, a monitor displaying some sort of readings that Sonic had no idea what it was about.

"This monitor shows the recent data over the past 25 years," He stopped for a moment to point on the monitor the starting position of the graph. Sonic stared it down for a moment before backing off, "as you can see, here it's about normal from the first five years, then around 20 years ago, there was this small spike of both Chaos and unknown energy. This spike is marginal, but it's there. Roughly for the next 20 years, everything is peachy and calm until right here!" Tails pointed to a massive spike on the graph. Sonic was surprised by the sheer size of the spike compared to everything else. Tails made the graph smaller so Sonic could see the peek of the mountainous power reading.

"Woah, that's HUGE! What could've made that much power!" Sonic was beyond baffled.

"Not entirely sure, but I did find something interesting. A while ago, a neutral city reported claims of a Mobian in golden fur within the city square. I believe I have a picture of it… let me see… aha! Here it is!" Tails pressed a button and a printer nearby began to whir. The printer began to dispense two pictures: one was a lower quality picture, confirming that the Mobian was indeed golden. _'Maybe he was just born golden… but that doesn't explain the people's expression and that huge power scale… what about that other picture?'_ Sonic thought to himself. He grasped the other picture when it came out of the printer, and was instantly dumbfounded. It was indeed a Mobian, but from the looks of it, he or she was in a…

"...a super form?" Sonic continued what his brain was saying to him.

"That's what it looks like. This picture was taken about 3 years ago. No one knows who this person is or what his or her intentions are, but let's just hope it's good ones. I also did a scan on how much power it was generating. From what I can gather, It has enough potential to rival the Super Form, but only if the Super Form isn't at full power," Tails rambled on with his theories. He glanced back at the strange Mobian in thought, _'but the one thing that really makes me curious is why does he feel familiar?'_

"Well, whatever he is, we need to find him before Eggman's forces does, or else we're gonna have a hell of a time with that Mobian," Sonic held a determined glare, but then softened up, "but first, I think I'm gonna go to sleep, g'night Tails!" Sonic zoomed out of Tails' workshop before the fox could finish his thoughts. Sonic bashed through and closed his door in a flash, making it seem as if the door never opened. Sonic did his usual hygienic things before diving into his messy bed. He was going to have a long day ahead of him, and he needed to be absolutely ready.

_**The next day… (9:35)**_

An annoying alarm blazed through his skull as he woke up. Groaning, Sonic reached over from his bed and smacked the alarm to shut it up. Immediately, he jolted up and did his morning routine: brushing his teeth ( really fast), a nice, long shower (one he took his sweet time with), and ate a speedy breakfast of leftover chili dogs. As he finished scarfing down the chili dog at record speeds, a knock interrupted his time of feast. He walked over to the door to find Tails standing in the doorway.

"Hey, little bro! What's up?" Sonic waved, while allowing his little adopted brother inside.

"Sonic, I found something that you need to see, it's pretty bad!" Tails looked a little worried about something.

Sonic instantly grew serious, "what's going on?"

"Last night, I wasn't picking up anything on the radar for unusual anomalies. I was about to go to bed when the radar pinged another signal. This one came from roughly 3 years ago and from the looks of it, currently OVERPOWERING the first major spike we've seen!" Tails exclaimed.

"No way! But by the looks of it, there's more, isn't there?" Sonic could tell that something was up.

"Yeah, it kept rising and rising, but the scary thing about it is that it was always just around us. Yesterday, it started to move… TOWARDS us!" Tails was starting to panic.

Sonic was growing fierce, "alright, I'm going to tell everyone about this. Is there an estimation of when it will arrive?"

"Later today or tomorrow, best I can tell," Tails confirmed, staring at his charts.

"Alright, thanks for informing me. Meet me at the town square as soon as you can, then grab Knuckles, we might need him to help confront this mysterious power," Sonic said as he dashed out the door, blowing Tails' papers everywhere. He growled as he bent down to collect them all again, then rushed out the front door.

_One Hour Later…_

"Alright, Everyone, please listen up!" Sally's voice quieted the people within the village. Every villager, both fighter and civilian, stared at the princess.

"Alright, everyone, here's why we gathered all of you here today! Recently, a large energy source is gathering far outside the village square, and is slowly approaching! It should be here by tomorrow, so for your own safety, please stay in your homes until the issue has been resolved!" Sonic shouted. The people started to tremble in terror, "which is why Knuckles, Tails, and I will go out tomorrow to confront this and possible settle this with a nice handshake! As stated, please stay in your homes for your own safety! That is all!" Everyone began to run for their lives back to their homes, as the village square became a barren wasteland, "I didn't mean right this second… just soon."

"Better now than later," Sally returned, "are you sure you'll be okay?"

"I will be fine, Sal! Don't you worry about us! If things get out of hand, we'll lead them away from Knothole, I promise!" Sonic comforted her. He faced Knuckles and Tails, "alright guys, get ready for a possible showdown!" The two nodded and ran off. Sonic was about to join them when Sally grabbed onto his arm.

Confused, he looked back at the chipmunk, who looked as if she was trying to prevent his death from occurring from her very eyes, "please be careful."

Sonic leaned in and gave a small kill in her forehead, "I will." Sally watched as Sonic dashed off to where his friends had ran off to. A moment passed, then an engine roared to life as a large metal plane flew into the sky. Sally ran after it for a second then stopped, watching it slowly disappear into nothingness.

"Please God save him…"

**_Later On In the Day (4;00 PM)_**

The trio flew for hours to a remote area far away from Knothole in order to avoid casualties. They landed on a flat bed of grass, with a forest just ahead and bushes disorganized the even land, perfect for a battle if this comes to it. Sonic jumped out and scanned the area for possible threats, but saw none, "You sure it will be here soon, Tails?" Sonic asked, lying back on the grass.

"Positive, the energy readings are growing stronger by the second, and are almost right on top of us!" Tails looked alarmed by this report.

"Like, HOW close are we talking!?" Knuckles asked as he jumped out of the plane.

"15,000 feet away, and closing FAST!" Tails shouted in fear.

"Damn, Knuckles get ready!"

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Knuckles was ready to brawl, "hey, give us a read on how close this thing is!"

"13,500!" Tails shouted. The winds gave a small coo, disturbing the branches of leaves around them.

"12,000!" A tumbleweed came from the bushes, puzzling Sonic as to how a tumbleweed managed to get to a forest.

"11,000!" The Tumbleweed dance around like an energetic child before smacking into a tree, stopping the rolling dead bush.

"10,000! It's gaining speed!" Tails shrieked, making the two main fighters even more nervous.

"7,500!" A howl in the winds sent shivers up everyone's spines.

"5,000!" A roar began to be heard, but then quiet down.

"2500!" A darkness began to overtake their spirits of peace.

"1,000! IT'S RIGHT ON TOP OF US!" Tails screamed at the top of his lungs. The three quickly looked around them, staring daggers into everything to find where this thing is. The only things that the trio could see was the unmoving nature, and the soft winds that whispered in his ears.

"TAILS?!" Sonic shouted in both confusion and seriousness.

"It… just stopped... right on top of us. I don't understand," Tails stared at his hand held monitor, displaying the location of the power readings. Sonic tossed his glance from tree to tree and bush to bush, nothing was in sight. Sonic didn't understand, where was this power coming from? Was it a trick by Eggman? Did Tails' machine picked up something different? What the hell was goi-

Sonic ears heard the small charging of a laser cannon. His mind instantly went off as he dashed to his friends. "Get down!" He shouted as he pushed his friends to the ground. Just as they landed on the ground, a red laser passed over Sonic's head. A few hair strands that were barely on his head were incinerated from the power of the attack. The three grunted as they landed on each other. Sonic immediately stood up, only to be greeted by a dark voice he has never heard of before.

"Well, well, I guess he was right, you really don't disappoint!" The voice croaked in the shadows.

Sonic zoomed his head in all directions, "who are you?! SHOW YOURSELF!"

"If you insist…" Sonic heard a rustle in the bushes behind him. He turned around to see a cyborg coyote and black fox walk from the leaves. Both were enhanced by cybernetics from…

"...Eggman, did he do this to you?" Sonic pointed to the metal parts.

"Indeed, and we have been hired by the doctor to kill you," the black fox pointed to Sonic, "but also, do you know of a Mobian that has the ability to transform into a... golden like form?"

Sonic looked shocked, way for that topic to make an appearance at this time, "I know that he could do that, but I don't know who he is. Let me ask you this: why do you so desperately want to find him?"

The fox laughed, "admirable to hide the truth, but you won't get far! As for the reason, let me tell you a short story. I once ruled a city, and everyone feared who I was. One day, I found that fox of yours over there and bullied him. That wolf was the first to defend that monstrosity, so my gang and I beat him up. We did this for years until one day, we decided to make his suffering more painful than it already was. We attacked him at a garden, and killed his master in cold blood. At first, all was going to plan, but then something changed. That kid began to transform into something… horrific. One by one he took us all down and killed my friend! He ripped off my arm, and since that day, I swore my revenge upon that wolf. Once I kill you, I will destroy your friends, find and KILL that damn wolf! Now tell me, WHO IS HE?!"

"I told you, we don't know who he is! But if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!" Sonic shouted as he and Knuckles got into a fighting position, "Tails, get in the Tornado and help us out from the skies! If things go south, fly back and warn the others! Intents like that is definitely a red flag for everyone at home!"

Tails nodded as he flew back into the cockpit of the Tornado using his twin tails. The fox looked a little surprised, "he can fly with those tails? Interesting, but we brought some guys who can take care of this little bug. Get Em boys!" At once, dozens of metal robots fell from the sky and landed next to the fox and coyote, "Eric, take down the red one, I'll deal with Sonic." The coyote nodded and made his way towards Knuckles, stopping about 10 yards away from the echidna. Next, the foc cracked his knuckles, and smiled, "now feel the wrath of Savage! THE CHOSEN ONE WHO WILL STRIKE YOU DOWN!" he roared as the battle began.

_**Music: **__**Demise by Ethan Meixsell begins**_

Lasers began to fire from the robots as Tails flew into the air, several began to take off and fly after him, but most remained on the ground. Eric and Savage watched as wave after wave of robots charged in, only to be destroyed by the blue blur and the red echidna.

"Truly prominent fighters, think we stand a chance?" Eric whispered, witnessing the air battle above and trying to avoid shrapnel from hitting his head.

"Just remember our plan and Eggman's. We just need the wait for Eggman's part while the robots weaken Sonic and his friend. Then we will unleash our full power!" Savage whispered back, watching as a robot limb came flying near him. Looking forward, almost all the robots on the ground were destroyed. One charged in, but Sonic used his spin dash attack to dominate the robot and destroy it completely.

The hedgehog smirked, "too easy!"

Savage smiled, "round two, but this time!" He shouted as he charged in, "you're fighting ME!" Sonic was surprised by how fast the fox was. Sonic dodged each and every one of the fox's punches with little effort. Savage grew annoyed by this and fired his mini shoulder cannon. Sonic backflipped out of the way of each attack, destroying the landscape around them. Knuckles and Eric also engaged into a fist fight, but five minutes in, Knuckles delivered an uppercut to the coyote's stomach, sending him flying into a tree. Eric grunted as he slumped down, unconscious from Knuckles' attack. Savage wasn't surprised by this, but growled in annoyance regardless.

"Heheh, nice one Kunckie!" Sonic complimented, giving his usual thumbs up.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Knuckles became flustered and annoyed.

"Sorry, heh! Anyway, yo Tails, done up there yet?" Sonic yelled out to the sky.

"Sure am! These tin cans were nothing!" Tails yelled back from the skies, circling around them and the leader.

"There's no way of escaping, Savage! Surrender now!" Sonic commanded at the fox, who just smirked.

_**Music changes to: **__**Unwinnable Battle (epic rock cover) by Friedrich Habelter Music**_

"Really, do you think that's EVERYTHING, Sonic. Oh ho ho, no, my friend, you will see the world ABOVE coming down in a blaze of fury to the ground," Savage spoke in an unusual manner. Sonic didn't understand, what did he mean by the world above coming down in a blaze of fury to the ground? That's when it hit him, Sonic looked into the sky in a face of panic, just in time to see a massive airship, as well as numerous smaller ships, uncloak from the sky. The massive carrier then fired a red laser that destroyed the Tornado, turning it from a biplane to a smoldering fireball. Sonic watched in horror as the Tornado crash landed near him, the scorching heat fueling his fears more.

"TAILS?!" Sonic dashed over to the on fire cockpit, but found that Tails was lying on the ground nearby it. He was scorched and burned, with a small piece of metal sticking from his bottom left part of his stomach. Sonic couldn't believe this was happening, he REFUSED to believe this was happening.

"Try as you might, this won't change the inevitable, your demise," Savage walked up behind the blue hero.

Sonic looked back at Knuckles, "run, RUN! Tails is in no condition to be moved by conventional means! Find the others and tell what is happening, GO!" Knuckles looked bewildered by this, but quickly complied and ran away. Sonic looked back to the cyborg fox, his face covered in pure anger. "You may be able to harm, damage, or even kill me, but if you _**DARE**_ come for my friends and kill them," Sonic paused as he extended his arms outward. Immediately, all seven Chaos Emeralds began to appear and revolve around him, gaining speed with each rotation, "**THEN I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"** A yellowish-white flash blinded Savage, when he saw the hedgehog again, he was in his super form.

"Ah, yes, your 'Super Form' that I've heard so much about. Well, I too have a power that I am holding back," Savage grinned evilly.

Sonic wasn't surprised, "so you're the one who was emitting those power signatures. I'll show you-"! Sonic was cut off when Savage pulled up his small cannon and fired a purple laser. Upon impact, Sonic began to rapidly lose his connection to his form and energy. He reverted back to his base form and was struggling to stay on one knee, "what… the hell… did you just… do to me..?"

"Simple, Eggman made a device that nullifies all usage of Chaos. While temporary, it serves great purpose for what I'm about to do," Savage grinned.

"And what… exactly… ARE you going to do-" Sonic was cut off from a kick to the stomach that sent him rolling. Savage was beating him up with his defenses completely down. Every kick and punch was shredding apart his skin and fur. Sonic howled in pain as the beating continued. After what felt like an eternity of hell, Sonic was left on the ground, barely holding onto his consciousness. His vision blurred and his ears ringing. The smell of his own blood was barely enough to keep him awake. He could see a faint outline of Savage walking up towards him.

The fox leaned down with an evil grin attached to his face, "THAT, is what I was planning on doing. Now say GOODBYE HEDGEHOG-!"

"SAVAGE! Move! NOW! Something is approaching your position!" Eggman screamed through his comms, which Sonic could surprisingly hear. Savage growled as he chucked Sonic and jumped backward.

_**Music changes to: **__**Ultra Instinct Theme (Super Dragon Ball Heroes) (epic rock cover) by Bliitzit**_

The skies became light in a glorious lightshow, as a large spectacle of colors in the form of a beam struck the grounds between them. Savage was annoyed that this was happening just before the killing of Sonic, while Sonic was still in a daze, but managed to gain more control over himself. Slowly, he brought himself onto one knee. He could feel a strong sense of energy from within, enough to reignite some of his numb body parts. At last, the light show ended, as the two fighters saw two people emerge from within. The first was a tall, blue like creature that held a human like presence, but at the same time clearly not. Son noted that the clothing was also bizarre, it was nothing like he ever saw before, but definitely held a deity level style. There was a small ring around the neck of the being, and the staff also held a ring around the orb, which glowed a soft purple hue. Savage then glared at the person in front of the unknown being, and immediately grew angered. Standing before the traveler was a wolf, wearing a blue karate gi, with an even darker blue undershirt. His emerald eyes glaring at Savage's cold ones, almost striking fear into the fox. The wolf was much taller from his previous self that Savage encountered in the garden, almost like if he skipped a few years of his life.

"Oh, my, does everyone look like this?" the strange being asked, seemingly in a gentleman like mood.

"Fortunately, no, but it looks like I've got some old scores to settle," the wolf growled darkly.

"Well, in that case, I will leave you be! I'm sure you know how to contact me once you are done," the being continued in his care-free like manner.

"Course! I'll contact you after I kick his ass," the wolf smiled as he emitted a white flame like aura around him, causing the winds to howl around everyone nearby him. The being left the same way he entered, leaving the wolf and the fox standing in the field, ready to do battle.

* * *

Fatal Conflicts will arise.

What was Tyler's training over the years, and will it be enough to take down Savage and Eggman?

Find out next time of Dragon Ball X!


End file.
